Supernatural: Pilot
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Fic situado exactamente antes de empezar la primera temporada, en la que participan los tres hijos de John Winchester. Contiene nalgadas / spank paternal si no es de su agrado, no pierda el tiempo leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

\- **Más vele que tu hermano no esté aquí** (dijo John intentando hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre mientras Dean iba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música)

\- **Al menos la música es buena** (John lo fulminó con la mirada) **oh venga papá, imagínate que esto fuera un concierto de Cristina** aguilera (y de repente la cara de Dean fue la de depravado)

\- **¡Dean, céntrate! Estamos aquí por tu hermano, no por la música y no por tus estúpidas fantasías**

\- **Sí, señor** (dijo pero sin dejar de sonreír)

\- **Mejor nos separamos tu ve por ahí y yo por allá. Rastreo típico de fuera a dentro y de atrás a delante** (ordenó John como si aquello fuera una caza en vez de estar buscando a su hijo de 16 años en medio de un concierto en una sala de música con un ruido ensordecedor y llena de chicos dando saltos).

\- **Ni rastro del mocoso** (dijo Dean después de peinar su zona a conciencia pero con una cerveza en la mano).

\- **Yo tampoco, pero he visto la chica esa con la que suele volver de la escuela, está con un esos tres** (dijo señalándole donde estaba la chica)

\- **Sí está aquí Tessa, Adam también** (dijo Dean intentando agudizar la vista).

\- ¿Qué sabes de esa chica? (le miró bien feo John)

\- **¿Yo?¡ Nada! solo que tu hijo, se pasa las tardes y las noches enviándole mensajitos.**

\- **Espero que no sea mientras hace sus tareas.**

\- **Oh, no papá, por favor, eso jamás** (dijo riéndose).

\- **Pues te aseguro que cuando está conmigo no lo hace, se te ha olvidado ya cuales son las normas, hijo? Si yo no estoy**

\- **Yayaya, lo sé papá, lo sé, pero no hace daño a nadie y las tareas las hace ¿no?**

\- **Después ya hablaremos, mira se van a alguna** parte (le dijo John abriéndose paso entre la gente para alcanzarlos)

\- **Llevan pases de back stage, van a los camerinos.**

\- **Perfecto, seguro que tu hermano está allí. Se va a enterar ese mocoso a desobedecer una orden directa.**

\- **Somos del ayuntamiento, estamos haciendo el control del aforo y las medidas de seguridad del local** (dijo Dean enseñando una identificación falsa a uno de los gorilas que bloqueaban el paso de los camerinos)

\- **¿Del ayuntamiento? No nos dijeron nada**

\- **Ya, es por eso que lo llamamos inspecciones, para ver si realmente cumplen con la normativa** (dijo Dean haciéndose el listillo, John solo dio una especie de bufido)

\- **Por supuesto, deje que llame al encargado, esperen en aquel despacho** (dijo acompañándoles a una especie de cubículo con muchos archivadores y una mesa llena de papeles, dos sillas apilables y una butaca llena de manchas de café. John y Dean esperaron a que el segurata se alejara para salir de allí e ir a los camerinos. Al entrar todos se los quedaron mirando sin entender nada, aquel no era el típico aspecto de un fan, precisamente).

\- **¿Dean?** (dijo sorprendida Tessa) **¿señor Winchester? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

\- **¿Y Adam?** (preguntó enfadado John)

\- **No está aquí, dijo que no podía venir que estaba fatal del estomago** (dijo sin dejar de mirarlos sorprendida) **¿Me mintió? Ja** (dio una risotada de enfado) **pues díganle que lo de baile ya puede estar olvidándolo** (dijo muy enfadada)

\- **¿No está aquí?** (preguntó de bueno John pero esta vez no estaba enfadado sino sorprendido)

\- **No** (dijo Tessa con demasiada actitud para ser solo una mocosa). **Es evidente que no** (dijo enfadada cruzándose de brazos).

\- **Vale, oye Tessa, quizás si que esté en casa enfermo, es que Sam llamó diciendo que estaba llamando a casa y no le respondía el teléfono, y como estaba tan pesado con lo del concierto** (Tessa lo miraba sin entender nada)

\- **¿y os habéis presentado aquí sin más?** (dijo uno de los adolescentes que acompañaba Tessa) **Tío, creí que Adam exageraba con lo paranoicos que era su familia, pero esto es la hostia.**

\- **Mocoso, ten cuidado como hablas ¿por cierto saben tus padres que estás aquí? Lo sabe alguno de vuestros padres?** (preguntó John apuntándoles con el índice a todos)

\- **Sí, señor Winchester, lo saben. Mi madre y el padre de Dave nos han traído o dentro de** (miró el reloj) **15 minutos pasarán a buscarnos** (dijo muy gallita).

\- **Muy bien entonces nos os importará que nos quedemos hasta que pasen a buscaros ¿verdad?**

\- **No** (dijo Tessa sacando pecho) **pero podéis esperar en otro sitio estábamos hablando con al banda** (Dean escuchó como el segurata les llamaba)

\- **Papá, es hora de largarse** (dijo indicando con la cabeza la dirección de donde venía las voces del segurata).

\- **Esperaremos fuera**

\- **Perfecto** (dijo Tessa muy digna)

\- **¿Tessa?** (dijo uno de los chicos en cuanto se fueron John y Dean salieron)

\- **Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenía que ganar algo de tiempo para que Adam llegue a casa antes que esos dos.**

\- **¿y nosotros que?**

\- **Nosotros le importamos tres mierdas, nos iremos por detrás, esperaremos**

\- **¿Chicos?** (dijo el cantante de la banda) **queríais unos autógrafos ¿verdad?**

\- **Sí, si jajaja** (dijo Tessa nerviosa y avergonzada, volviendo a la realidad estaban en los camerinos con los twenty seven)

Los chicos esperaron no 15 sino 30 minutos en salir, y lo hicieron por la puerta de atrás, Dean los vio salir, estaba cubriendo la parte trasera por si veía a Adam, pero solo vio aquellos chavales, correr como alma que lleva el diablo para meterse en el autobús nocturno que recorría el centro urbano de la ciudad. Dean sonrió y decidió que los dejaría ir, no iba con él, al fin y al cabo. Dean caminó lentamente hacía le punto donde estaba su padre y le contó que los amigos y la amiguita de Adam ya se habían marchado y que Adam no estaba entre ellos. John aún guardaba la esperanza que estuviera con ellos, ahora no estaba enfadado, estaba muy preocupado.

\- **Regresemos al** apartamento (dijo John sin poder ocultar la preocupación. Dean se montó en la furgoneta de su padre y ambos pusieron rumbo al apartamento).

\- **Quizás esté en casa**

\- **¿Y porque cojones no contestaba la teléfono? Ni Bobby, ni tú, ni yo, hemos podido hablar con él. Sabe perfectamente que debe de contestar** (dijo irritado John. Dean solo intentaba tranquilizar a su padre, porque ya había pasado por todo aquello con Sam y sinceramente su padre no iba a mejor con los años).

\- **No sé, papá, adolescentes. Nadie sabe porque hacen lo que hacen.** (dijo Dean mirándolo con cara de circunstancias).

\- **Más vale que esté en casa y que tenga una muy buena excusa para no haber contestado al teléfono, porque sino esta noche el tarsero de tu hermano va a poder competir con la central nuclear Comanche.**

\- **Papá** (protestó negando con la cabeza Dean).

\- **No Dean, no quiero oírlo. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido ¿aún serás capaz de decirme que exagero? ¿qué no tengo porque preocuparme? ¿qué debería de darle más cuartelillo?** (dijo apretando fuerte el volante)

\- **Vale, el chaval la ha cagado, pero papá, acaso no la hemos cagado todos alguna vez?**

\- **Sí, y cuando la habéis cagado vuestro trasero lo ha pagado. Adam no es diferente, no en esto. No bajo mi vigilancia** (dijo eso último con veneno porque ya hacía tiempo que sospechaba que Dean era bastante permisivo con Adam).

\- **No digo que no le des la bronca papá, pero deberías de darle algo más de margen antes que acabe por**

\- **¿Por qué? ¿Por largarse como hizo Sam?** (dijo John dolido. Dean se arrepintió en ese mismo instante de lo que había dicho. Su padre ya sufría suficiente por la marcha de Sam como para recordárselo él. Dean se echó hacia atrás y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del trayecto).

\- **¡Adam**! (rugió John nada más entrar en el apartamento sin importar que fuera pasada la medía noche y que pudiera despertar a los demás vecinos. Adam no contestó, pero John vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida, saco su arma y le indicó a Dean que lo siguiera) **¿Adam?** (John guardó el arma y corrió a socorrer a su hijo, estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la taza del inodoro) **¿Adam? Hijo, contesta** (Dean guardó su arma también y empezó a mojar un poco una toalla)

\- **¿Papá? ¿No estabais de caza?** (les preguntó pareciendo muy desorientado)

\- **Regresamos antes ¿Qué te pasa hijo?** (John estaba notoriamente asustado)

\- **No, lo sé, un virus o algo que comí, empecé a encontrarme mal al medio día pero pensé que se me pasaría** (dijo intentando levantarse. John le indicó que no se moviera)

\- **¿Síntomas?**

\- **Cagaleras, tengo el ojete como la bandera de Japón, también he vomitado, pero solo una vez.**

\- **Jajajaa** (Dean no pudo evitar reírse al oír lo del ojete)

\- **¡Dean!** (le amonestó y alargó la mano para que le diera la toallita húmeda para ponérsela en la frente a Adam)

\- **¿Qué comiste?**

\- **Sobras** (dijo mirando de reojo a su padre)

\- **¿u esas sobras estaban dentro o fuera de la nevera?**

\- **Puede que fuera**

\- **Grrrr peor que niños pequeños. Sino fuera suficiente tener que preocuparme por demonios, espíritus vengativos, hombres lobos, werdingos, shapers,…ahora también tengo que preocuparme porque no os auto-envenenéis.**

\- **No olí a mal** (dijo poniendo morritos. John negó con la cabeza) **Dean, prepárale una manzanilla a ver si se le asienta el estomago. ¿Adam? ¿Crees que puedes levantarte**?(Adam intentó levantarse y dejó que su padre le ayudara a llegar hasta su cama. Después de tomarse la manzanilla y unas pastillas para cortar la diarrea a regañadientes se quedó dormido. John le pidió a Dean que lo despertara si Adam empeoraba y todos se fueron a dormir)

 _10 días más tarde_

\- **¡Adam! Dean y yo nos vamos, no creo que estemos fuera más de 72 horas ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?**

\- **Sellar puertas, no dejar entrar a nadie, no decir a nadie que no estáis. Hacer mis ejercicios dentro, hacer inventario de las armas y de su estado, acabar la traducción que me dejaste, hacer los deberes de la escuela, acostarme antes de media noche y llamaros a las 19:00h y colgar y después volver a llamar a las 19:03 y colgar y llamar otra vez a las 19:05 y esperar a que respondáis.**

\- **Muy bien, pórtate bien, estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.**

\- **Sí, papá.**

\- **Y no comas nada podrido** (dijo Dean riéndose)

\- **Papá** (se quejó Adam)

\- **Dean, por favor** (dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, en serio ese tío que tenía delante tenía 26 años. Adam sonrió maliciosamente, estaba bien no ser el único en esa casa al que le echaran la bronca). **Adam, he comprado comida fresca, esta en la nevera. También hay algunos platos de eso que solo es poner en el microondas**

\- **Papá** (se quejó rojo de vergüenza). **Por una vez que maté a un gato, ya me llamaron matagatos**

\- **Hijo, solo te informo. Pórtate bien, estaremos en contacto.**

\- **Ok, id con cuidado** (y los acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirse. Adam puso el televisor y de vez en cuando iba mirando el reloj, calculando mentalmente a la distancia que su padre y su hermano se encontrarían) **las ocho de la tarde, suficientemente lejos, y ya les he llamado** (Adam miraba su reloj y sonreía estúpidamente. Agarró el teléfono que le había prestado Dave y llamó a Tessa). **Hola preciosa.**

\- **Hola cowboy** (Tessa lo había llamado así porque aunque él mismo había dicho que era de Austin y que toda su familia hablaba con un acento muy cerrado de Texas, él sin embargo tenía ese acento inconfundible de los que vienen de Minnesota) **voy en camino.**

\- **Perfecto ¿Y tus padres?**

\- **Noche de bolos, se supone que me quedo en casa de Mary Jo.**

\- **Perfecto, voy poniendo las pizzas en el horno.**

\- **Pizzas y mi chico! Suena fantástico, yo he traído birras de mi hermano.**

\- **¿tu hermano te ha dado cervezas?**

\- **No, estúpido, estuvimos el otro día en su casa y metí un pack en mi mochila, esta en la uni, allí se bebe tanto que seguro que pensó que ya se las bebió jajaja**

\- **Sí jajaja mi hermano Sam también está en la universidad, quizás la próxima vez que vaya a verle podré hacer lo mismo** (le mintió intentando no sonar falso. Adam le había hablado bien poco de Sam a Tessa, lo usaba más como excusa ara justificar que su padre se ausentara tan a menudo. Le decía ha ido a controlar lo que hacía su hermano, aquella mentira era mejor que decir que estaban cazando hombres lobo en la montaña o echando un espíritu de una casa o cualquier otra emergencia sobrenatural).

Adam y Tessa disfrutaron de la noche juntos, se sentían como una joven pareja de recién casados, viviendo pro su cuenta por primera vez, muy romántico. Pero era solo una ilusión, al día siguiente tuvieron que madrugar para ir a la escuela, y eso ya no era tan de "adultos".

Adam tuvo que mantenerse firme cuando Tessa le sugirió que se tomaran el viernes de descanso, que se saltaran las clases y se quedaran allí acurrucaditos los dos. Adam no era imbécil sabía que su padre podría tardar más en regresar pero también menos. Quedaban 48 horas para que regresaran, aún podían pasar 24 horas más juntos sin temor pero después de lo cerca que estuvo de pillarle con lo del concierto aquel…¡Maldita sea! Si no hubiera estado en la barra pidiendo unas Pepsi para Tessa y sus amigos cuando su padre y Dean entraron, le hubieran pillado a base de bien, y sería hombre muerto. Pero había un angelito allí arriba que guardaba por él. Así que pudo escabullirse y regresar a toda prisa a casa, mientras su chica ganaba algo de tiempo por él. Tessa era la mujer de su vida, estaba seguro que de existir eso de las almas gemelas, Tessa era la suya. Aunque claro solo tenía 16 años, y aquella era la primera novia de verdad que tenía, que sabía él, como decía Dean. Pero en ese momento así lo sentía.

Adam se alegró un montón de no haberse quedado en casa con Tessa cuando regreso al día siguiente de la escuela al medio día y encontró a Sam y a Dean sentados en la cocina cuchicheando.

\- **¿Sam? ¿Qué hace ese aquí? ¿Y papá?¿PASÓ ALGO? ¿ESTÁ BIÉN?**

\- **Tranqui, papá está siguiendo una pista** (dijo Dean muy seco). **Adam** (le lanzó su cartera) **se un buen chico y ve a comprar algo de comida verde para Sam**

\- **¿Te quedas?** (preguntó extrañado)

\- **Adam, por favor, ve a comprar y compra helado de ese que nos gusta a ti a mi** (dijo Dean serio, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su hermano no parecía él mismo. Si que era Sam, pero se le veía tan jodido)

\- **¿Qué ha pasado?** (Adam no hizo ni caso) **algo pasó con papá ¿no? venga, decírmelo, joder, también es mi padre, idiotas**

\- **¡Ehhh esa boca! Papá esta bien, ya te he dicho ha ido tras una pista. Esta noche a las siete le llamas y te tranquilizas, ahora ve a comprar** (esto último lo dijo con el mismo tono militar que usaba su padre) **.¿Entonces? ¿Qué hace ese aquí?** (dijo con desprecio. Cuando Sam se largó a la Universidad, Adam se sintió abandonado y lo peor es que vivir con papá todo ese tiempo había sido aún más difícil si eso era posible).

\- **Adam te he dicho que fueras a comprar, ¿He de ponerme serio? (dijo levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacía Adam, pero Sam le agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza).**

\- **Déjalo** (dijo y la voz sonó tan débil). **Jess ha muerto, algo sobrenatural, un demonio** (dijo Sam intentando no desquebrajarse mientras se lo contaba a su hermano pequeño) **creo.**

\- **¿Te vas a quedar?**

\- **¿TE VAS A QUEDAR? Te acabo de decir que mi novia la ha matado un demonio. Y lo único que dices es "¿te vas a quedar?" Joder Adam, puede que me gaurdes rencor pero** (Sam saltó desquiciado. Dean no sabía que hacer desde que lo sacara de la residencia en llamas aquella había sido la reacción más humana que sam había tenido)

\- **¿Que quieres que te diga? Se te ha muerto la novia ¿Lo siento? Sentí cuando murió mi madre, sentí cuando murió** (y se mordió la boca)… **pero a ella no la conocía lo único que sabía era lo me contabas por teléfono, cuando telefoneabas. Porque el único hermanito con permiso para verte era el de siempre, siempre ha sido igual siempre Dean y Sam!**

\- **Adam sabes muy bien que habrías sido bien recibido pero (** empezó a decir Sam un poco cansado porque desde que se fuera cada vez que hablaba con Adam por teléfono por muy bien que fuera la conversación siempre acababan discutiendo por lo mismi. Adam quería ir a verlo, pero Sam sabía que si su padre lo pillaba escapándose para verlo Adam se metería en serios problemas con su padre, y eso era lo último que Sam quería).

\- **¡SI YA! QUE SOLO TENGO 16 AÑOS! Y NO PUEDO IR A NINGUNA PARTE SIN QUE PAPÁ SE ENTERE, PORQUE SOY DEMASIADO IDIOTA PARA LLEGAR A TU ESTÚPIDA RESIDENCIA UNIVERSITARIA. ¿NO SERÍA MÁS BIEN QUE NO QUERÍAS QUE VIERA LA GRAN VIDA QUE SE ESTÁS METIENDO MIENTRAS NUESTRAS VIDAS AQUÍ SIGUEN SIENDO UNA PUTA MIERDA?**

\- **¡ADAM!** (Dean al fin reaccionó) **No es el momento, ¡A TU HABITACIÓN!**

\- **¿QUÉ?** (preguntó indignado)

\- **Ya me has oído ¡MARCHANDO! (le ordenó señalando hacia la habitación que compartían Adam y él).**

\- **¡NO!**

\- **ADAM** (y Dean se puso a escasos milímetros de Adam, estaba tan cerca que sus frentes se tocaban) **HE DICHO QUE A TU CUARTO** (dijo puntualizando cada palabra)

\- **Y YO HE DICHO QUE NO** (dijo también puntualizando cada palabra)

\- **Dean déjalo** (pero Sam no acabó la frase que Dean ya tenía agarrado a Adam por la oreja y lo estaba llevando a la habitación a la fuerza y a base de durísimas nalgadas).

\- **Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass**

\- **AU AU DÉJAME, DEAN, SUELTA AUUUUU** (Adam iba dando botecitos mientras inútilmente intentaba zafarse de las nalgadas que su hermano le estaba propinando. Dean lo sentó en el escritorio)

\- **¡DEBERES, YA!** (ordenó como lo haría John. Adam no se movió solo le lanzó una dura mirada de odio) **Adam, si aún no me he sacado el cinturón y te he puesto sobre mis rodillas es porque Sam y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar, pero si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo que te he dicho porque esa conversación bien puede aguardar un ratito más** (Dean no solía ponerse en plan estúpido con él, si que le molestaba y siempre le estaba mangoneando, pero raramente se cabreaba realmente con él y mucho menso se ponía en plan sargento) **¿Adam?** (y esta vez la mirada fulminante vino de Dean. Adam bajó la cabeza y tras tres largas respiraciones comenzó a sacar los libros d ela mochila. Dean respiró aliviado, lo último que necesitaba ahora era castigar a Adam. Tras quedarse un minuto apsotado en la mesa y comprobar que realmente se ponía con las tareas de la escuela Dean regresó a la cocina)

\- **Puedo buscar una habitación en** (empezó a decir Sam que estaba de píe en la cocina)

\- **Cállate Sam** (le indicó con el dedo que se volviera a sentar), **CON UN HERMANO ESTÚPIDO** (dijo alzando la voz para que Adam lo escuchara) **tengo suficiente. Hemos de averiguar que coño fue eso que mató a Jess** (dijo entre furioso y preocupado, porque él si que había reconocido la forma en que aquel demonio había atacado a la novia de su hermano ¿cómo no hacerlo? La única vez que había visto algo igual fue la noche en que su madre murió). **Y por Adam, no te preocupes, solo es que te ha echado mucho de menos y en esta familia no sabemos como carajos decirnos cosas amables a la cara** (volvió a alzar la voz para que le escuchara)

\- **Y una mierda** (dijo entre dientes Adam pero sin moverse del escritorio)

\- **Muchachito, si he de levantarme haré algo más que lavarte la boca** (volvió a alzar la voz Dean para que Adam le oyera. Adam estaba seguro que su hermano no había podido oírlo, así que maldijo que Dean los conociera tan bien).

Sam Y Dean pusieron la televisión para que Adam no les escuchara, si había algo que Adam tuviera que saber, ya se lo contarían más tarde, quizás cuando estuviera más receptivo. Dean se daba cuenta que en las últimas 24 horas las cosas habían cambiado por completo. Y como siempre, en el mundo de los Winchester, cuando las cosas cambian, nunca es para bien. Y para variar todo el peso caía sobre él. John había vuelto a desaparecer cuando Sam más lo necesitaba, no podía culpar a Sam por creer que John era un padre de pena, sobre todo en momentos así. Dean le había dejado decenas de mensajes en todos los números que tenía, pero ni una respuesta. Y lo que más le crispaba es que si había hablado con Adam, así que sí, que estaba localizable. Pero esa información Dean se la tuvo que guardar par si mismo. Como muchas otras cosas.

Sam estaba totalmente roto por dentro, no podía parar de darle vueltas a la muerte de Jess, se sentía tan culpable, tantos años entrenando, tantas privaciones, tanto quejarse de que sus padre no quería hijos sino soldados y cuando realmente tuvo que usar sus conocimientos y su extraordinaria condición física, no hizo nada. No paraba de repetirse "tú podías haberla salvado, pero no lo hiciste".

Cuando Adam acabó los deberes, decidió que aún no quería hablar con Sam, así que se puso la ropa que solía usar para correr y decidió pagar sus frustraciones con el asfalto.

\- **Voy a correr** (dijo sin ni mirar a sus hermanos mientras pasaba por delante de ellos para salir por la puerta)

\- **No** (dijo Dean) **Nadie sale solo, hasta nueva orden**

\- **¿En serio?** (dijo incrédulo Adam que aquello le parecía exagerado)

\- **Sí, en serio, Adam** (dijo enfadado Dean que no estaba de humor para lidiar también con dramas adolescentes). **Ponte a hacer abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas y pesas hasta la hora de la cena.**

\- **Mejor me voy a mi cuarto y…**

\- **Aquí** (ordenó señalando un punto concreto del salón. El punto donde él mismo solía hacer sus ejercicios).

\- **Puedo hacerlo en mi habitación** (dijo con mucha más actitud de la que Dean estaba dispuesto a aguantar).

\- **Me apetece estirar las piernas** (dijo de repente Sam que llevaba un buen rato absorto en el portátil), **me cambio y te acompaño a correr** (dijo Sam al ver que su hermano estaba punto de cometer fratricidio, y ya había tenido suficientes muertes por esa semana)

\- **No** (dijo seco Adam pero hasta él se dio cuenta que Dean estaba a punto de hacerle la vida aún más miserable) **Ya me pongo aquí** ( y Adam fue justo al punto donde Dean le había dicho y se puso a hacer abdominales, como si la vida le fuera en ello).

\- **Sigue apeteciéndome** (dijo al ver que Dean seguía de píe mirando a Adam como un animal rabiosos) **salir a correr, necesito que me dé el aire ¿Traigo algo de cena?**

\- **No creo que sea buena idea que salgas solo, quizás eso también vaya tras de ti.**

\- **Dean, en serio, ahora mismo necesito algo de espacio, volveré con la cena**

\- **Sam, por favor** (le suplicó como le suplicaba cuando eran pequeños y John se iba y le dejaba al él cargo y tenía que hacer que Sam hiciera lo que John les había pedido porque sino era él quien se comería la bronca por no hacer que Sam obedeciera).

\- **De acuerdo, entonces me acostaré un rato** (dijo Sam forzando buena cara)

\- **Si, no has dormido nada** (dijo aliviado Dean). **Puedes usar la habitación de papá, es la primera** (Sam se metió en la habitación y se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Dean sacó su teléfono y trató de nuevo de contactar con John, pero nada) **.Y tú…ya estás cortando toda esa mierda. Si vuelves a darme una mala contestación a mí o a Sammy, te estaré dando de zapatillazos hasta pascua. Y no es una amenaza es una promesa.**

\- **¡Dean, no es justo, se fue! Nos dejó tirados. Y ahora las cosas le salen mal y vuelve, solo por eso.**

\- **Eso es una familia. No importe cuanto la cagues, siempre está ahí para cuando la necesitas.**

\- **Ya ¿Papá sabe que Sam está aquí?** (dijo con malicia)

\- **Si** (dijo seco aunque le había dejado un montón de mensajes no podía decir al 100x100 que su padre lo supiera)

\- **¿Y qué ha dicho?** (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

\- **No es asunto tuyo, lo que pase entre papá y Sammy, es entre ellos. Eso que te quede claro.**

\- **Claro, como si no fuera yo el que después tiene que lidiar con el mal humor de papá porque Sammy es intocable ¿no?**

\- **¿Perdón?** (dijo Dean alucinado)

\- **Lo que he dicho, papá es mucho más…más** (quería decir "más capullo" pero eso le había supuesto un guantazo) **intransigente desde que Sam se fue. Y sé que descarga sus frustraciones conmigo cuando con quien está realmente enfadado es con él** (dijo con asco al referirse a Sam **). Él se fue, ha estado viviendo la gran vida, y he sido yo quien ha tenido que aguantar con…**

\- **Alto ahí** (Dean ya no pudo más de tanto egocentrismo), **mocoso. Si alguien ha tenido que sobrellevar toda esta nueva situación ese he sido yo. Porque ni tu ni papá habéis puesto las cosas fáciles, precisamente. Y no voy poniendo malas caras ni comportándome como un auténtico**

\- **Ja** (Adam dio una risotada de sarcasmo).

\- **Adam, no te lo diré otra vez más, se acabaron las gilipolleces. Tu hermano el de ahí dentro acaba de perder a una persona que quería mucho, y tú deberías de entender bastante bien lo jodido que debe de estar ahora, así que te guardas toda esa mierda egoísta y te comienzas a comportar como un ser humano. ¡Joder Adam! Estamos hablando de Sammy** (dijo frustrado y se fue hacia la cocina porque no podía seguir allí sin darle una paliza a su hermano. Adam no era un egoísta, solo que cuando se fue Sammy fue como volver a perder a alguien de la familía y fue muy duro, así que aunque quería a su hermano y sentía que lo estuviera pasando mal, le costaba olvidarlo todo y abrirle los brazos).

Dean se puso a forjar munición especial, aquello era una tarea que le exigía toda su concentración así que era su particular manera de desconectar de aquella puta locura. Estaba oscureciendo y pronto habría que comer algo, sabía que en la nevera había comida para cenar, pero no precisamente una buena cena. Y conociendo el pobre apetito de Sam, mejor sería ir hasta algún supermercado y comprar comida para chicas. Así era como Dean solía llamar la comida que Sam solía comprar cuando le tocaba a él hacer la compra. De repente Sam salió muy alterado de la habitación.

\- **Solo dormiste dos horas** (dijo Dean antes de ver que llevaba Sam en la mano).

\- **Tenemos que largarnos** (salió de la habitación echándole una bolsa a Dean para que empezara a recoger)

\- **¿Qué pasa? Llevabas razón, lo que fue tras Jess, nos, me seguirá. No fue una coincidencia, Dean. Sea lo que fuera la atacó por quien soy yo por quien somos nosotros.**

\- **¿De qué hablas?** (Adam dejó las pesas en el suelo. Sam sacó uno de los dosieres de John y se lo enseñó a Dean). **Es exactamente como lo que le pasó a Jess (** apuntando con el dedo con rabia a todos los recortes que había) **. Es lo que papá ha estado dando caza todos estos años** (en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Dean y Dean corrió a ver, al fin su padre daba señales de vida) **¿coordenadas? No me jodas, papá, (maldijo Dean)**

\- **¿Qué es?** (preguntó Sam)

\- **Un trabajo supongo** (dijo Dean)

\- **Perfecto, lo tomamos** (dijo como si él fuera le jefe, Dean aunque se quedó sorprendido por la reciente actitud de liderazgo de Sam no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, estaba de acuerdo. Sam cogió su petate y lo puso sobre ña mesa, como solían hacer cuando se preparaban para marcharse de una ciudad). **¿Las armas están donde siempre?** (Dean asintió) **de acuerdo, yo me encargo de las cosas de papá ¿Adam necesitas ayuda?**

\- **¿Ayuda? ¿Pero que mierda dices?**

\- **Nos vamos, prepárate** (dijo Dean)

\- **¿Qué? ¡Demonios, No!** (dijo furioso Adam, cada vez que estaba más cerca de trata bien a Sam pasaba algo que hacía que aún se pusiera más furioso con él).

\- **Adam, no es el momento, ya te lo he dicho, empieza a empacar, salimos esta misma noche**

\- **¿Qué? No, no yo no me voy. Iros vosotros, no es la primera vez que me quedo solo.**

\- **No, Adam, nos vamos, nos vamos para siempre, TODOS.**

\- **¡NO!**

\- **Adam** (dijo en un tono de advertencia. Sam veía la pelea de Dean y Adam y le trajo recuerdos ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto Dean y Adam en él y papá?)

\- **Adam sé mejor que nadie que es una putada, pero en serio, estamos en peligro.**

\- **Yo no** (dijo con odio)

\- **Todos, Adam, todos estamos en peligro, confía en mi lo sé**

\- **No confío en ti** (le dio un empujón a Sam), **por si no te habías dado cuenta aún. Y yo no me voy, que me lo diga papá en persona y me iré (** dijo sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar, no en muchos días).

\- **Se acabó** (dijo Dean arremangándose las mangas como hacía su padre instantes antes de descargar su dura mano contra sus estúpidos traseros). **Llevo todo el día avisándote, esto ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sam recoge las cosas de papá, no hay mucho, la mayoría estaban en su furgoneta . Y TÚ** (dijo agarrándole fuerte por el bíceps y tirando de él hacía el respaldo del Sofá)

\- **¡No Dean, no, suelta, no!** (Adam de repente se dio cuenta que había cabreado al Winchester equivocado. Dean no solía ponerse tan mal con él, pero las pocas veces que las había tenido realmente con su hermano, su trasero había tardado días en recuperarse. Dean Winchester no tenía nada que envidiar a John Winchester a la hora de impartir disciplina)

\- **ZWASS** (Adam al notar el mordisco del cinturón no pudo evitar más que levantarse y mirar hacái atrás para cerciorarse que aquello era el cinturón) **Cuando se te dice que hagas algo, lo hacees ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS Y cuando te digo que cortes la tontería, la cortas ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS**

\- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu no Deaan noooooo**

\- **ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS No hablo para las paredes ZWASS ZWASS y después de todo lo que hago por ti, lo minimo es un poquito de respeto ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS**

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Deaaaaaaaaaaaaan , por favor, ya no más, aaaaaaaaaaau para, te lo ruego aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

\- **ZWASS ZWASS no jovencito, te he avisado demasiadas veces, así que vamos a ver si así te queda clarito ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS obediencia ZWASS ZWASS respeto ZWASS ZWASS educación ZWASS ZWASS y dos dedos de frente ZWASS ZWASS malditasea Adam. Ya llevamos muchos años juntos para haber aprendido que si obedecemos las normas es para salvarnos el cuello ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS que cuando se dice que hay que largarse rápido hay que hacerlo cagando leches ZWASS ZWASS y que si cabreas al hermano majo nos vas a salir bien parado ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS.**

\- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

\- **ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS** (los siguientes cuerazos cayeron sin piedad, Dean no tenía nada más que decir, iba a dejar que su cinturón hablara por él y le dejara claro a Adam que es lo que esperaba de él)

\- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

\- **¡Dean! Las coordenadas de papá** (interrumpió Sam) **son en Pennsylvania. Déjalo ya o no va a poder aguantar el viaje.**

\- **Que s elo hubiera pensado antes Zwass además desde cuando un trayecto largo en coche sirvió para que papá fuera más blando con nosotros.**

\- **Con papá no, pero si contigo. venga Dean** (le suplicó Sam). **Nos vamos y no ha podido despedirse ni de sus amigos ni esa noviecita que dijiste que tenía. Ya es suficiente**

\- **Bwuuuuuuuuua yo bwuaaaa no me voy** (dijo entre sollozos Adam. Dean le echó una mirada de "ves con lo que me tengo que enfrentar" a Sam).

\- **Lo siento Adam, pero si, esta es una de esas veces que ser un Winchester apesta** (dijo tristemente Sam)

\- **Yo me quedo, no me importa si esa mierda que mató a tu novia viene tras de mí, yo me quedo.**

\- **Zwasss**

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaau** (Adam no vio venir ese correazo)

\- **Aunque te tenga que atar y amordazar, vendrás. No voy a perder a un hermano ¿Entendiste?** (Adam lo miró con rabia) **ZWASS ZWASS**

\- **¡DEAN!** (le llamó la atención Sam)

\- **Ve y empaca tus cosas** (Dean le ordenó apuntando hacía el dormitorio. Adam lo miró con odio de nuevo sin moverse)

\- **ZWASS MUE-VE-TE ZWASS** (Y Adam corrió hacia su habitación entre lagrimas y empezó a recoger sus cosas)

\- **¿Cuándo te convertiste en papá**? (le preguntó Sam a Dean al oír los llantos que salían de la habitación de Adam)

\- **En el preciso momento en que papá dejo de ser papá** (miró su reloj, como si mirara la hora e hiciera cuentas) justo hace mmmmm dos años 7 meses, una semana y 4 días (Sam se dio cuenta que se refería cuando él se fue a la Universidad) **Sam, no es culpa tuya, no quise decir eso** (dijo al darse cuenta que la cara de su hermano se había transformado) **solo que papá es muy cabezota y orgulloso, justo como tú. Y bueno que no lleva bien los rechazos jajaja** (forzó una risa aunque no era el momento) **Venga, queda mucho que recoger, hemos acumulado mucha mierda en estos 3 meses.**

\- **Dean, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a poner así de mal por aquí, lo cierto es que** (dijo un Sam apenado)

\- **Lo sé, pensaste que papá y yo seríamos unos campistas felices dando tiros a todo lo sobrenatural que se nos pusiera a tiro ¿no?** (Sam se puso rojo como un tomate porque en cierto modo eso es lo que pensó). **Pues no fue así** (dijo triste) **pero papá aunque jamás lo vaya a reconocer sabía que hubiera sido peor si te hubieras quedado. Eso te hubiera acabado matándote.**

\- **No es como si ahora esté mejor ¿no?** (dijo Sam triste)

\- **Al menos estás en** familia (dijo Dean dándole por primera vez en todo ese tiempo un achuchón ) **. Ya está bien de chorradas de chicas, tenemos un viaje que hacer** (dijo Dean rompiendo el momento de cariño entre ambos hermanos).

\- **Hablando de familia y volviendo a Adam** (dijo mirando hacia la habitación)

\- **Si lo sé, pero no hay otra. Venga, Sam lo sabes, tan bien como yo** (Sam asintió muy a su pesar) **Dejarlo aquí solo es demasiado peligroso. A m i también me jode tener que sacarlo de la escuela y llevárnoslo, sobre todo porque parece muy colado por esa niñita, aunque no le conviene nada** (Sam sonrió al oír eso, porque esa sería más una observación de su padre que de Dean).

\- **¿Tessa, no?**

\- **Si** (dijo con cara de asco), **y si lo comprobé no está poseída**

\- **Jajajaja** (Sam ahora no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, eso si que era algo propio de John Winchester **) pues por lo que cuenta Adam es la perfección hecha chica**

\- **¿Te habló de ella? Creí que ni apenas os hablabais ¿Entonces a que vino toda la escenita de mujer despechada de antes?**

\- **Dean, no eres el único que me ha estado llamando a escondidas** (dijo al darse cuenta que Dean todavía podía ser inocente en algo) **. Supongo que todo este tiempo Adam estuvo escondiéndolo para no meterse en líos con papá. Además Dean, piensa ¿De dónde crees que sacó todo esa pasta ¿De donde crees que sacó la pasta hace un par de semanas para el regalo a su novia?** (Dean lo escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos) **Dean, se la envié yo.**

\- **¿El colgante ese? Estaba convencido que lo había…mejor me callo** (dijo rodando los ojos)

\- **¿Pensaste que lo había robado? Oh, no hermanito, eso sería más propio de ti…¿Pero de que colgante hablas? Me dijo que era para unas entradas para un concierto.**

\- **¿Qué?** (ahora fue Dean quien se sorprendió) **¿De qué entradas hablas? ¿Qué concierto? ¡Oh!** (y una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Dean) **¿ No sería para los twenty seven?**

\- **Sí, según Adam fue el mejor concierto del mundo, jajaja como si hubiera ido a muchos**

\- **Quizás si** (dijo Dean enfadado)

\- **¿Qué?** (Sam se dio cuenta que el estado de humor de Dean había cambiado por completo)

\- **Después te cuento. Ahora mejor dejemos de hablar y movemos el culo quiero salir de aquí antes de media noche (** dijo Dean y empezó a empacar las cosas que sabía que debían llevar consigo del salón, pero en su cabeza solo rondaba la idea de matar a Adam en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Una cosa era torear a su padre y la otra era torearle a él ¿qué narices se había creído ese mocoso?).


	2. Chapter 2

Las coordenadas que les había enviado su padre les llevaron a un viejo caserío donde habitaba el alma de una madre atormentada por haber ahogado a sus dos hijos, tras deshacerse del fantasma. Y como si fuera un acto automático recibieron otras coordenadas, que los llevaron a otro caso, el de una niña poseída por un demonio de tres al cuarto que estaba masacrando una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Boston. Y tal como había pasado con el fantasma, nada más exorcizar al demonio, un nuevo mensaje con unas nuevas coordenadas. La misma historia se repitió varias veces hasta aquella misma mañana.

\- **Solo hace que mandarnos trabajos** (dijo Sam un poco irritado comprobando por enésima vez las coordenadas con el mapa)

\- **Si quieres encontrar lo que mató a Jessica. Debemos encontrar a papá primero**. (dijo Dean sin apartar la mirada de la carretera) **¿La desaparición de papá y esa cosa reapareciendo después de 20 años? No es coincidencia. Papá tendrá respuestas .Él sabrá que hacer**.

\- **Es raro** (Sam miraba el mapa desconcertado **)...las coordenadas que nos dejó, este Black Water Ridge.**

\- **¿Qué tiene?** (preguntó Adam asomando la cabeza para ver el mapa)

\- **No hay nada ahí. Es sólo bosque** (dijo Sam).

\- **¿Por qué nos enviaría al medio de ningún lado? (** preguntó Adam) **¿No pretenderá que vayamos de acampada para reforzar viejos lazos?** (dijo con cara de asco)

\- **Papá, no es de ese tipo, Adam** (dijo Sam suspirando algo cansado. Adam no había dejado de protestar y criticar por todo desde que dejaron el apartamento. Comenzaba a tener algo de pena por su padre, durante su adolescencia él había sido un auténtico grano en el culo).

\- **No, ya sé yo de que tipo es papá** (dijo cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacía atrás de nuevo)

\- **Adam, córtalo, ya ¿eh? Comienzo a estar muy cansado ya de tu lloriqueo** (dijo Dean). **La vida da asco, acéptalo** (Dean le echó una mirada dura através del retrovisor pero Adam ni se dio cuenta porque había empezado a hojear un comic).

\- **Ahí hay sitio para aparcar** (le indicó Sam al ver el estacionamiento de la caseta del guarda forestal) **vamos a echar un vistazo** (dijo Sam en cuanto Dean apagó el motor)

\- **Tú quédate ahí** (dijo dándole un revolver a Adam) **ni te muevas,, serán solo unos minutos.**

\- **Tengo ganas de mear** (dijo con una sonrisita burlona)

\- **De acuerdo, ve y mea, peor después regresa rápido al coche ¿Entendido?**

\- **Si, mami** (dijo Adam rodando los ojos)

\- **Adam** (dijo en un tono que habría hecho mearse encima el mismísimo Jack el destripador. Adam entendió perfectamente que estaba rebasando los limites de la paciencia de Dean, así que cerró el pico fue hacia los aseos sin decir nada más).

Sam Y Dean averiguaron que habían desaparecido unos campistas, no era la primera vez que pasaban, estaban en época de caza y muchos "aficionados" querían probar eso de "el hombre vs naturaleza" y sin tener muchos conocimientos se adentraban mucho en el bosque y acababan perdiéndose. No había de que preocuparse siempre acaban apareciendo al par de unos días, con signos de hipotermia y con mucha hambre. Pero Sam y Dean sabían que sus padres no les había mandado allí por un simple caso de campistas despistados, así que ahondaron más hasta que dieron con el meollo de la cuestión. La desaparición sistemática y sin ningún tipo de rastro o explicación de campistas cada 10 años. La cosa apestaba a sobrenatural lo miraras como lo miraras.

\- **Me pido la cama grande** (dijo Dean nada más entrar a la cabaña que habían alquilado para ser su base. Sam solo puso los ojos en blanco ¿en serio Dean tenía 26 años? Seguía comportándose como cuando tenía 10).

\- **Para mi la gemela, Sam te toca el sofá jajaja** (dijo Adam como si acabara de ganar un concurso de esos de la tele de a ver quien contesta más preguntas. Dean no dijo nada, solo miró a Sam y sonrió. Sam negó con la cabeza, no iba a ponerse a discutir por quien duerme dónde, estaban allí para hacer un trabajo).

\- **La hermana del chico será un problema hay que convencerla que se quede** (dijo Sam dejando las dos grandes bolsas de deporte que llevaba cargando en una mano sobre la mesa).

\- **No creo que podamos darle esquinazo tan fácilmente**

\- **¿Por qué?**

\- **Es su hermanito pequeño y está perdido** (Sam le echó una mirada fulminante, sabía por donde iban los tiros). **Yo no lo haría** (dijo con maldad Dean)

\- **Ok, pero te encargas tú de ella** (dijo de malos modos Sam).

\- **Wooooa Sam, ¿Dónde quedó eso de seamos amables con nuestros iguales? Mi hermanito ya no es Mary Poppins** (Sam no dijo nada solo le mostró el dedo corazón).

\- **¿Una palometa, hermanito? Que madurez jajaja** (dijo Dean dejando otro par de bolsas encima de la cama de matrimonio que se había autodesignado).

\- **Voy a inspeccionar un poco por…(** Adam cansado del rollo ese Sam/Dean y Dean/Sam fue hacia la puerta para dar una vuelta).

\- **Alto ahí** (dijo Sam. Adam se quedó algo sorprendido que fuera Sam el que usara el tono militar en vez de Dean **). Hay algo suelto ahí que está cazando a chicos, no creo que sea una gran idea salir solo a dar un vistazo. Primero descarguemos y después iremos a hacer una inspección rápida del perímetro y aseguraremos**

\- **Eeeeeeeeh ¿Quién coño te ha hecho a ti el jefe? (** dijo Adam enfadado. Ya se había medio acostumbrado a que Dean le fuera mangoneando pero no iba a tolerar que Sam también se creyera con derecho. Sam se lo quedó mirando unos segundos algo extrañado ¿no había dicho ninguna estupidez, no? Era lógico).

\- **Nadie, solo es el protocolo normal** (dijo extrañado Sam). Papá siempre

\- **Papá no está** (dijo Adam) **y ya ni responde a las llamadas, así que porque narices tenemos que seguir el…**

\- **Adam, puede que papá no esté, pero es cuestión de sentido común no adentrarse ne una zona que no se conoce y donde están habiendo desapariciones** (dijo Dean intentando ser constructivo en vez de darle uno buenos azotes como gustosamente habría hecho. Pero no podía pasarse la vida zurrando a su hermano).

\- **Vale, y por eso mismo iba a inspeccionar el terreno.**

\- **Muy bien, pero no lo harás solo, Sam te acompañará, yo me quedaré y organizaré un poco esto.**

\- **No quiero ir con él** (dijo poniendo morros **) Además ¿no sé porque no puedo ir solo? Se como peinar un área**. **Joder Dean, al principio papá me machacó un montón con eso…se podría decir que casi me saco un master en**

\- **Olvídalo Adam, no irás solo. Esto no es un entrenamiento, esto es real, esos chicos están despareciendo de verdad. Sam te acompañará. ¡Y habla bien!**

\- **Pues no voy** (dijo cruzándose de nuevo de brazos y poniendo morros).

\- **Vale, entonces me ayudarás, Sam, por favor, peina el perímetro** (dijo Dean)

\- **¡Él puede ir solo y yo no!** (dijo ofendidísimo Adam)

\- **Si** (dijo muy seco Dean)

\- **¡No es justo!** (Y Adam se odió mucho asimismo al oírse lo de no es justo, sabía que sonaba infantil) **Puede que antes fuera mejor que yo, pero en estos dos años he mejorado mucho mientras él se ha estado tocando los huevos, creo que en este caso sería mejor que fuera yo y él se quedara aquí haciendo las tareas de la casa** (dijo mirando con prepotencia a Sam).

\- **¿Sam?** (dijo Dean alzando una ceja. Sam respiró hondo sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo Dean. Al principio de que John empezará a preparar a Adam para enfrentarse a lo sobrenatural, el niño se pasaba el día comparándose con Sam y compitiendo con él para mostrarle a John que él era mejor. Toda esa estúpida competitividad se acababa cuando Adam tocaba la tecla que no debía tocar y lograba que el pacifico Sam se cabreará y acabara pateándole bajándole los humos y ya de paso pateándole el trasero).

\- **Empezamos bien** (dijo a regañadientes Sam pero con tres movimientos sencillos inmovilizó en el suelo a Adam). **Adam, no he estado tocándome los huevos y Dean lleva razón** (dijo sin dejar que Adam se pudiera mover ni una milímetro. Adam se estaba agotando y aún así no lograba mover a aquel bigfoot en que se había convertido su hermano **), mejor vamos los dos, 4 ojos ven mejor que 2. Y acabaremos antes** (dijo Sam intentando que Adam entrara en razón. Y confiando que dejara toda aquella agresividad contra él atrás por unos momentos. Pero tuvo que pasar un buen rato hasta que Adam se agotó y se dio por vencido).

\- **Vale** (dijo finalmente y Sam se levantó y lo dejó libre. Adam se apresuró a ponerse de píe y recobrar algo de dignidad. Aún enfadado agarró una escopeta y dio una especie de bufido), **pero yo voy delante** (dijo y salió por la puerta)

\- **¡ADAM! No dispares a tu hermano jajaja** (le gritó Dean a Adam que ya había salido) **Id con cuidado** (Dean le dijo sonriente a Sam y Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y salió tras los pasos Adam).

Aunque pareciera mentira Adam fue muy profesional a la hora de peinar la zona contigua la cabaña, estaba enfadado con Sam y con Dean, pero se tomaba muy en serio el trabajo que hacían así que decidió centrar todas sus sentidos en los que hacían y aparcar a un lado toda la mierda que estaba pasando y lo mucho que estaba enfadado por haber tenido que largarse así sin despedirse de nadie, sin despedirse de Tessa. Solo una llamada y cronometrada y con Dean delante vigilando que no decía nada de más. Aquello había sido humillante según Adam, tenía 16 años y no era la primera vez que se largaban de la noche a la mañana, sabía muy bien lo que debía y lo que no debía decir.

\- **Perímetro asegurado** (dijo Adam nada más regresar a la cabaña y dejando el arma la escopeta y el revolver sobre la mesa de la cocina. Unos segundos más tarde entró Sam e hizo lo mismo).

\- **Suele atacar de noche, así que habrá que esperar a que anochezca para ir a buscar ese Wendingo** (dijo Dean)

\- **¿Es un Wendingo?** (dijo Adam medio confundido medio excitado) **¿Y des de cuando lo sabes?**

\- **No lo sabemos al 100x100 pero estudiando los anteriores ataques y según lo que contó el tipo ese, lo más probable es que sea uno** (dijo Dean). **Ya sabes lo que dice papá, el trabajo de campo no vale una mierda sino se han hecho antes los deberes, eso que tú tanto odias y que tan necesario es. ¿En serio, Adam. No creerías que Sam y Yo nos íbamos a meter en ese bosque sin saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, no?**

\- **¿Sam y tú? ¿Y yo qué?** (saltó Adam)

\- **Tú te quedas aquí, en la retaguardia, por si te necesitáramos** (dijo Dean sabiendo perfectamente lo que se le avecinaba)

\- **¿Qué? Ni hablar. Ya no soy ningún crío Dean, no puedes dejarme aquí. Además ya estuve tras un Wendingo con papá** (como era de esperan Adam saltó, y Dean lo entendía a su edad él también se moría de ganas por ayudar a su padre en las cacerías).

\- **¡Bien por ti! Pero no vas y está fuera de discusión** (dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura como solía hacer John).

\- **Esa tía va a ir, y no tiene ni idea de nada ¡Y yo no!** (dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo aún sabiendo que eso no era lo mejor para demostrarle a Dean que era suficientemente maduro como para acompañarles **) ¿Y donde quedó eso de que no debíamos quedarnos solos?** (dijo cambiando de táctica a ver si así conseguía convencerlo)

\- **¿Habéis comprobado el perímetro, no? y no había nada, no temas, Adam, puedes quedarte solo** (dijo más como si hablara para un niño pequeño que para un chico de 16).

\- **Si me dejáis aquí, me largo** (le amenazó Adam).

\- **Adam, por favor** (le suplicó Sam que sabía que en el fondo que gran parte de esa mala actitud era debida a él. Adam seguía muy molesto con él y con que por su culpa hubieran tenido que largarse de aquella manera) **. ¿Quizás podría ayudarnos con…?** (empezó a decir Sam y Dean lo miró sin poder creérselo ¿iba a Sam a caer en el chantaje emocional de Adam? ¿A esas alturas?)

\- **No, Sam. Él se queda, ya tengo suficiente con vigilar a la hermanita de ese chico como para también tener que preocuparme por que el amigo "dispara a todo lo que se mueva"** (dijo Dean algo enfadado con Sam).

\- **No es justo Dean, sabes que puedes confiar en mi** (protestó Adam) **Lo sé hacer, te obedeceré en todo, lo juro** (optó por suplicar aunque pareciera patético)

\- **¿Si? ¿En serio? Puedo confiar en ti?** (Dean lo fulminó con la mirada)

\- **Oh, venga Dean, de eso ya hace mucho y aprendí la lección…te juro que no daré ni un paso sin que tu me lo digas.**

\- **Te quedas aquí** (dijo tajantemente). **Considéralo parte de tu castigo**

\- **¿Mi castigo? ¿Pero que hice ahora?**

\- **Solo diré dos palabras "twenty seven"** (Adam abrió mucho los ojos y se puso blanco).

\- **¿Lo sabes?** (Adam parpadeó varias veces para asimilar bien lo que estaba diciendo John **)¡ Pero si de eso hace ya más de un mes! Además nada tiene que ver con la caza y…**

\- **He dicho que te quedas y si te lo tengo que volver a repetir, te vas a acabar quedando pero no muy confortablemente ¿Me expresé sufientemente claro, muchachito?**

\- **PERO…(** empezó a protestar).

\- **Adam** (alzó una ceja y lo miró fijamente)

\- **Sí, señor** (dijo a regañadientes. Sam que había contemplado todo como un espectador en un partido de tenis, se dio cuenta algo que desde que regresara había sospechado, para todo lo que se refería a Adam, Dean se había convertido en John Winchester. Eso suponía que John en los 2 últimos años había estado más ausente de lo que acostumbraba ¿Hizo bien en largarse entonces o todo fue a consecuencia de su marcha?).

\- **Mientras Sam y yo estemos fuera, no te quiero tragando tele como un loco, eso** (señalando un montón de municiones y unas cuantas pistolas y armas llenas de barro y oxido que había sobre la cama de matrimonio) **lo quiero en perfecto estado. Y quiero los ejercicios de latín que Bobby nos mandó traducidos, y también es hora que empieces a agarrar los libros, no sabemos cuando tendremos la oportunidad de apuntarte a una escuela y no querrás que te metan con los retrasados ¿no?** (hasta el mismo Dean se dio cuenta que estaba citando palabra por palabra el típico discurso de John Winchester de cuando estaban en la carretera).

\- **¡Venga ya, Dean!** (se quejó Adam) **Encima que tengo que quedarme aquí muriéndome de asco mientras vosotros dos os lo pasáis bien ¡Ahora vas y me castigas! ¡Y por algo que pasó hace más de un mes! Son excusas patéticas para que no vaya**

\- **Primero no vamos a pasarlo bien, vamos a atrapar a un monstruo, y eso no tiene nada de divertido** (dijo aunque a él le encantara eso de cazar). **Segundo no te vas a morir de asco porque tienes mucho que hacer y tercero no te estoy castigando, mantener las armas en perfecto estado forma parte de nuestro trabajo** (Dean hizo una pausa y lo miró muy siniestramente). **Muchachito, escucha atento: Cuando te esté castigando, y estate por seguro que la jugadita esa del concierto no se va quedar sin castigo, créeme lo sabrás** (Adam tragó saliva).

Aquella noche Adam se quedó en la cabaña como se le había ordenado, mientras Dean y Sam jugaban a los campistas con la tipa aquella. Adam le encantaba la caza pero su insistencia también radicaba con que lo pasaba realmente mal cuando se quedaba atrás aguardando a que regresaran. Sufría. Siempre tenía muy presente que lo sobrenatural se había llevado a su madre y a su hermana, también se había llevado a la madre de Dean y Sam y algunos buenos amigos que había conocido desde que se fuera a vivir con los Winchester.

Intentó una vez más contactar con su padre, era frustrante, aunque en parte se sentía bien porque él aún había podido hablar un par de veces con él, cosa que ni Dean ni Sam habían logrado. Por alguna razón John estaba evadiendo a sus hijos mayores. Adam no era tan idiota como Dean o Sam pensaban, estaba convencido que en el fondo la falta de comunicación con John se debía a la muerte de la novia de Sam. Aunque Dean decía que John dejó de estar localizable bastante antes de que Jess muriera. Pero aún así a Adam no se le iba de la cabeza que John andaba tras el demonio que mató a Mary y ahora a Jess.

Como sabia que debía de dejar una línea de comunicación libre, sacó de su escondite el teléfono que tenía en secreto y llamó a Tessa. No es que la echara tanto de menso como para no poder pasar ni un día sin hablar con ella, era más bien que cuando se aburría o estaba muy enfadado con Dean, le relajaba a hablar con alguien que llevara una vida normal. Aunque pareciera estúpido a Adam, hablar de las típicas cosas de las que hablaban los chicos de 16 años eso le hacía sentir por unos momentos como si su vida no hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados y aún tuviera una vida normal.

Cuando Dean y Sam regresaron día y medio más tarde de lo que inicialmente era de esperar, Adam estaba que se subía por las paredes. Y puede que el mobiliario de la cabaña hubiera pagado un poco esa frustración y preocupación. Si hubieran tarado solo un día más, le hubiera importado bien poco las consecuencias, él mismo habría salido a buscarlos. Dean no le sorprendió mucho ver el estado de la cabaña, no es que le importara tres carajos, pero sabía lo que había pasado en su ausencia. No era la primera vez y algo le decía que no sería la última. De todas las cosas que podían cabrearle de Adam esa no era una. Así que solo se tumbó en la cama y durmió 6 horas antes de ni siquiera considerar cual sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Pero hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en cuestión de horas recibían un nuevo mensaje con nuevas coordenadas.

\- **¿Vaya?¿ A ver si lo adivino coordenadas?** (dijo enfadado Adam al oír el teléfono de Dean y ver como su hermano perdía el culo)

\- **Si** (dijo seco Dean y Sam se levantó del sofá donde aún estaba durmiendo y fue mirar las coordenadas)

\- **Las busco** (dijo y abrió el portátil para ver a donde les llevaba esta vez)

\- **A ver** (dijo Adam y le quitó de las manos el teléfono a Dean. Pero ni siquiera miró el mensaje directamente dio al botón de contestar y puso FUCK YOU, Adam le dedicó un bonito que te jodan en mayúsculas y dio a la tecla de enviar).

\- **¿Pero que haces, idiota?** (dijo Dean dándole una colleja a Adam)

\- **¿Qué? No es como si fuera contestar.** (dijo un poco gallito. Dean entendía el enfado de Adam porque él mismo comenzaba a estar enfadado también de ese silencio).

\- **Regresamos a California** (dijo Sam, mirando la ubicación en el ordenador y de repente el teléfono sonó. Los tres chicos se quedaron parados mirando como el teléfono sonaba una segunda vez y una tercera y una cuarta).

\- **Contesta** (dijo Sam)

\- **No es la clave**

\- **Da igual contesta, es el número de papá ¿verdad?** (Dean asintió)

\- **¿Diga?** (contestó Dean)

\- **Hola hijo** (John Winchester dijo al otro lado de la línea)


	3. Chapter 3

\- **¿Papá estás bien? ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Porque no contestabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?(** Dean preguntaba como una metralleta, los tres chicos se alteraron un poco al fin lograban saber algo de su padre)

\- **¡Dean!¡ Hijo! Vale ya, respira** (dijo viendo lo alterado que estaba su hijo). **Estoy bien, estoy muy cerca de pillarlo, por primera vez en años que estoy tras una muy buena pista. ¿Recibiste las coordenadas?**

\- **Sí, la s recibí. Pero deja que nos unamos, siempre has dicho que 4 ojos ven mejor que dos** (dijo Dean que en el fondo también estaba quemado por la manera en que su padre se había comportado últimamente).

\- **Sí, pero primero tengo que encontrarme con alguien, después nos reuniremos** (dijo John algo tenso) **¿Adam o Sammy?**

\- **¿Qué?** (sin saber a que se refería su padre)

\- **El mensajito** (dijo John pero en su voz no se notaba enfado alguno).

\- **Adam** (dijo Dean y en su voz si que se notó la decepción. ¿Solo había llamado para regañar a Adam?)

\- **Pásamelo**

\- **Papá he sido solo una**

\- **Hijo he dicho que me lo pases** (dijo en el tono marcial que hacía años que no empleaba con él) **por favor** (intentó suavizarlo al darse cuenta que se había alterado con el hijo equivocado)

\- **Quiere hablar contigo** (dijo alargándole el teléfono a Adam y Adam miró el teléfono como si se tratase de la muerte. Dean rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza) **Ponte** (y le pasó el teléfono. Adam no encontraba ahora tan divertido haberle enviado aquel mensaje a su padre. Adam se metió en el baño para hablar con algo de privacidad con su padre, no quería que Sam y Dean le escucharan reñirle. Al cabo de un buen rato salió del baño con los ojos llorosos y le devolvió el teléfono a Dean).

\- **Quiere hablar contigo** (dijo tan dócilmente que nadie hubiera reconocido a Adam de verlo en ese instante. Dean tras intercambiar cuatro frases, también decidió que mejor salía de allí para hablar en privado con John. Pero a diferencia de Adam cuando regresó al salón su cara no era de tristeza sino de preocupación).

\- **Nos vamos. Papá se nos unirá después de este trabajo** (dijo mientras recogía las 4 cosas que quedaban aún en al cabaña. Sam se dio cuenta que su padre no había querido hablar con él. Con Adam y con Dean, pero con él no. seguía odiándole por haber preferido la universidad a seguir una vida errante en la carretera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sam se sintió como el hijo no deseado).

El viaje en coche fue largo, pesado y silencioso. Ni Dean tenía ganas de bromear, por no haber no hubo ni música. Aquel caso era lo único que les separaba de volver a reunirse con su padre y ningún de los tres sabían que iban a decirle o que iba a pasar cuando John estuviera de vuelta.

\- **Nos quedaremos en casa del pastor Jim** (dijo Dean al acercarse a Modesto rompiendo el silencio). **Será lo mejor. No sé vosotros pero necesito comida de verdad.**

\- **¿El pastor Jim?** (preguntó Adam que solo lo conocía de oídas).

\- **Es un buen tipo, ha ayudado muchas veces a papá** (le dijo Sam que se dio cuenta que Adam no lo conocía)

\- **Su mujer cocina como los ángeles** (dijo Dean) **te va encantar el chili que hace y la tarta de limón ummmm se me hace la boca agua solo de pensarlo** (Dean pareció volver a ser el mismo Dean de siempre y no el espectro al volante de las últimas horas).

\- **Hace años que no los veo ¿Seguirá José trabajando para ellos?** (dijo Sam que no le apetecía seguir recreándose en la autocompasión).

\- **Al menos estaba, hace 4 meses cuando estuve allí por** (y miró a Adam) **por un trabajo** (Sam se imaginaba de que trabajo se trataba con José y tan cerca de LAS VEGAS).

\- **Si, un trabajo, mis cojones…** (dijo Adam riéndose)

\- **Adam, cállate** (saltó Sam y tanto Adam como Dean se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos porque Sam no solía ser tan tosco).

\- **Cállate tú, idiota. Pero quien carajos te crees para mandarme a callar (** al fin reaccionó Adam, pero reaccionó mal. No era ningún secreto que se la tenía jurada a Sam por haberse ido y haberlos dejado a tras. Así que Adam se lanzaba al cuello de Sam por la más mínima tontería. Sam que estaba demasiado ocupado recreándose en el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su novia, por la ausencia de su padre y por haber dejado a Dean la frente de todo, simplemente había estado disculpando a su hermano pequeño. Peor hasta Sam tenía sus límites).

\- **¡Adam! Si he de parar el coche no te va a gustar** (rugió Dean que estaba muy harto de esa nueva faceta de Adam).

\- **¿Yo? Fue él el que me habló mal** (protestó Adam indignadísimo) .

\- **¿En serio? ¿Quieres que me enfade porque te habló rudo? ¿Por qué si es así, qué debería hacer contigo, eh? Porque desde que Sam regresó, solo has hecho que insultarle, ignorarle o despreciarle** (dijo en voz alta lago que llevaba días recomiéndole por dentro).

\- **Es lo mínimo que se merece (** dijo poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacía atrás).

\- **Dean para el coche** (dijo Sam muy calmado. Dean lo miró extrañado pero finalmente lo paró. Sam debió haber parado los píes a Adam en un buen principio) Sal (le dijo a Adam en cuanto el coche se detuvo)

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Ya me has oído, Adam, sal** (le dijo Sam muy seco pero aquello seguía sonándole como a una orden).

\- **Porque tú lo digas ¿no?** (dijo gallito pero su corazón se había acelerado. Sam se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera, agarró de un jalón a Adam y lo sacó del coche) **¡Suéltame, idiota, suéltame**! (Adam empezó a golpearlo. Sam lo inmovilizó hasta que Adam estaba demasiado agotado para seguir con la pelea).

\- **Adam, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise haceros daño.** **No quería que nada de lo que pasó pasara. Cuando me fui, me fui enfadado y eso estuvo mal. Porque sois mi familia y os quiero y no quiero que nada malo os paso, no quiero que sufráis y sobre todo no quiero ser yo el causante de ese sufrimiento. Fui egoísta, tienes razón, lo fui. Y si Jess no hubiera muerto no hubiera regresado, es cierto también** (Sam solo repetía alguno de los reproches que venía haciéndole Adam) **Y no espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos, pero…(** y Sam se quedó en silencio con los ojos vidriosos)

\- **¿Pero qué?** (preguntó Adam que si que estaba llorando abiertamente).

\- **Toda esa rabia te consumirá, y acabará amargándote la existencia, lo sé, porque yo era exactamente así. Estaba furioso con todos y con todo y pensé que la única manera de ser feliz era alejándome de esto (** refiriéndose a las cazas y la vida en la carretera).

\- **Y lo eras!**

\- **No, Adam no. seguía faltándome algo…vivía en un apartamento, tenía una rutina, una vida tranquila, una novia preciosa, gente a la que le importaba lo que opinaba…pero no tenía a mi familia. No estaba completo. Era como vivir la vida de otro. Yo no estaba allí, pero tampoco aquí…y por eso te pido disculpas, porque realmente la jodí contigo y con Dean.**

\- **Y con papá** (dijo aún un poco enfadado)

\- **Posiblemente** (Dean abrió mucho los ojos ¿estaba Sam Winchester reconociendo que John llevaba razón y él no?)

\- **Todo se puso tan mal** (Adam lloraba) **nadie se hablaba, solo había ordenes, te fuiste y todo esto se fue a la mierda, papá dejó de importarle una mierda todo lo que no fuera perseguir a monstruos y demonios. Solo era papá por ti, cuando te largaste se acabó. Él solo te quiere a ti snif** snif (Sam abrazó a Adam que lloraba sobre su hombro, Dean miraba a sus hermanos y se daba cuenta que no hablar del dolor no hacía que desapareciera. Nunca se permitió odiar a Sam por largarse, como lo habían hecho su padre y Adam, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera dolido por su marcha).

\- **No es a mi por quien ha preguntado, habló con Dean, habló contigo…yo como dijo ya no existo para él.**

\- **Solo preguntó por mi para decirme que cuando nos viéramos ya me ajustaría las cuentas, solo existo como hijo para gritarme y castigarme bwuaaaaaaaa.**

\- **¿En serio?¿ 20 minutos para decirte te voy a dar una buena paliza cuando ponga mis manos?** (Adam bajó la mirada)

\- **He sido el hijo de John Winchester demasiados años, sé que si te habrá dicho lo mal hijo y lo decepcionado que está, pero dime si es mentira ¿no te preguntó si ya comías bien, si hacías tus ejercicios, si te portabas bien con Dean…si…**

\- **Si, claro pero…**

\- **Es la manera que tiene papá de decir que te quiere** (intervino Dean que justo unos segundos se había secado las lagrimas que también se le habían escapado). **Adam es cierto que papá no ha pasado por su mejor momento estos dos años, pero siempre has sido su prioridad, no hemos dejado de serlo, los tres** (aclaró) . **Y ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, esto volverá a funcionar, volveremos a ser los Winchester contra el mundo** (dijo jocosamente y Adam negó con la cabeza, no era momento de payasadas pero Dean siempre lograba animarlo) **¿Qué? ¿Nos subimos al coche o vamos a ponernos a hablar de ropita?** (dijo metiéndose de nuevo en el coche)

\- **¿Todo bien entre nosotros?** (le preguntó Sam con ese tono tan dulce que tanto había echado a faltar)

\- **No lo sé** (dijo Adam encogiéndose de hombros), **pero intentaré no ser tan gilipollas**

\- **Es bocaaaaa** (le riñó Sam rodando los ojos)

\- **No me lo estás poniendo fácil, Sammy** (dijo Adam intentando aguantarse la risa y subieron al coche).

El resto del viaje fue mucho más ameno, como en los viejos tiempos, la música de Dean en la radio, Sam y Adam hablando de alguna serie o de algún libro y Dean metiéndose con los gustos de sus hermanos pequeños cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Al llegar a casa del pastor Jim, Dean hizo las pertinentes presentaciones a Adam no le hacían gracia los hombres/mujeres religiosos, de pequeño había ido a una escuela parroquial y no guardaba grato recuerdo de la monja que dirigía aquella escuela. Es más, ahora, tras saber todo lo que sabía, podría jurar que aquella mujer era demoniaca. Pero el hecho que el pastor Jim a parte de un hombre del señor fuera también cazador le hizo darle una oportunidad.

La esposa del pastor Jim era otra historia, aunque era una mujer de bien entrados los 40 debía de reconocerle su mérito, ya para ser una "mamá-ranchera" (que era como llamaban los chicos a las mujeres maduritas pero de buen ver) y mujer de un predicador estaba muy bien. Y como ya había adelantado Dean, cocinaba como los ángeles. Adam se relamía más que ningún otro Winchester. Él había crecido con la comida casera que su madre hacía y la comida chatarra solo era cosa de los sábados a la noche…ahora era al revés, comían lo que había siempre y en raras ocasiones podían disfrutar de una auténtica comida casera. A no le hubiera importado quedarse allí un par de semanitas, pero sabía que las cosas buenas no solían durar. Además Dean y Sam tenían especial interés en acabar pronto ese trabajo, porque sabían que al acabar se reunirían con John.

No fue hasta el cuarto día de llegar a casa del pastor que los chicos se quedaron solos. El pastor y su esposa estaban en la iglesia y José había salido a por algo y no regresaría hasta la hora de cenar. Adam se sentía como en casa, estaba en el sofá tirado con los zapatos sobre un cojín viendo unos estúpidos dibujos de esos que solo dicen palabrotas y son demasiados explícitos para ser para niños. Sam le iba echando un ojo de vez en cuando, estaba un poco ocupado con un texto que intentaba de descifrar, pero las 3 veces que había lazado la cabeza era porque lo que había oído le había rechinado en la cabeza. Pero Adam tenía 16 años, ya no podía decirle eso de "eso no es para ti", no sin que le soltara alguna bordería y que se pusiera de mal humor. Sam quería acabar con aquel trabajo y quería hacerlo rápido no iba a perder el tiempo con discusiones infantiles.

\- **¿Adam, tienes un minuto?** (dijo Dean indicándole con el dedo que se acercara. Adam sabía por el tono de voz de Dean y por el gesto con el dedo que no era nada bueno lo que le iba a pedir).

\- **¿Puedo acabar de ver esto?** (dijo intentando sonar inocente, pero la mirada que le echó Dean le dejó muy claro que debía apagar la tele e ir a ver que tripa se le había roto a su hermano. Apagó la televisión y tras un dramático suspiro fue hasta la mesa donde sus hermanos estaban trabajando) **¿Sí?** (preguntó tímidamente).

\- **Sammy y yo vamos algo liados con este caso, nos iría bien un poco de ayuda** (dijo alargándole 4 libros) **¿Sabes lo que buscamos, verdad?**

\- **Si** (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba el trabajo de documentación) un Pucca ¿no?

\- **No** (dijo Sam mirándolo extrañado des de que llegaron no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar del aquelarre que estaba tras las últimas muertes en la residencia el valle de Sintra) **Buscamos donde pueden estar reuniéndose el aquelarre que está tras las muertes de esos ancianos** (dijo Sam sin dejar de sorprenderse).

\- **Sí, perdona** (dijo agarrando los libros que le daba Dean y tomado asiento en la silla)

\- **¿Adam?** (Dean lo miró fijamente) **Sé que no tienes muchas ganas de ver a papá después de vuestra charla telefónica, pero está muriendo gente.**

\- **Lo sé ¿de acuerdo?** (dijo algo molesto).

\- **De acuerdo, busca** (dijo apuntándole con el dedo a uno de los libros y dando por zanjado el tema).

No era ningún secreto que a Adam le suponía un castigo más que parte del trabajo lo de pasarse horas buscando en libros información que pudiera ayudar a conocer mejor lo sobrenatural. Prefería que le trabajo lo hiciera Sam o papá o Bobby y después a él le hicieran un resumen. Pero Sam se había ido a la facultad, papá cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ello y Bobby, Bobby ya lo había calado bien y des de hacía ya tiempo no solía hacerle el trabajo ingrato. Pero Adam no era idiota, sabía que Dean estaba a un click de saltarle encima, puede que en las últimas semanas hubiera estado de un peor humor y que hubiera pagado ese humor con sus hermanos. Y puede que hubiera estado aprovechándose un poco del sentimiento de culpabilidad de Sam para que éste le disculpara todas sus salidas de madre. Y puede que hubiera estado algo pasota con sus tareas y con el caso, pero…que demonios era un adolescente rodeado de normas, reglas, prohibiciones y peligros…un poco de egoísmo no le iba a matar.

Cuando aún no llevaban ni dos horas en la mesa buscando algo relacionado con el aquelarre, ya no podía más, estaba a punto de morirse de aburrimiento. Así que se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño, allí sacó el teléfono y empezó a hablar con Tessa. Después de hablar con Tessa, se escribió mensajes con uno de sus amigos de Michigan, uno de los poco con los que no había perdido el contacto y después se puso a jugar con el teléfono, iba a ser una partidita rápida pero se picó.

Sam se había dado cuenta perfectamente que hacía ya más de 20 minutos que Adam se había levantado para ir al baño y estaba indeciso sobre si levantarse e ir a buscarlo antes que Dean estallara o esperar a ver si el mocoso regresaba al fin.

Hacía ya 40 minutos que Adam estaba en el baño cuando Sam finalmente decidió levantarse.

\- **Samuel, siéntate** (dijo Dean sin levantar la cabeza del periódico que estaba leyendo).

\- **¿Qué?** (preguntó Sam extrañado tanto por la orden seca como por el hecho que le llamara Samuel en vez de Sam, Sammy o Samantha o cualquier mote odioso que Dean se le ocurriera).

\- **Me has oído. Tiene 16 no 4 años, si prefiere escaquearse en el baño y dejarnos todo el trabajo a nosotros, pues vale. Es su opción**.

\- **¿Y ya está?** (lo miró extrañado **)¿Llevas desde que llegué respirándole tras la nuca y ahora un simple "tu mismo"?**

\- **He decidido que por el bien de esta familia dejaré que Adam cabe su propia tumba. No quiere ayudar, pues bien. No quiere hacer sus tareas, pues bien. No quiere escuchar, pues bien. No soy el padre aquí, y sinceramente estoy harto que todos penséis que cuando papá no está soy yo él que me tengo que encargar de todo**

\- **Por que así siempre lo has dicho tu mismo. "Si papá no está yo mando"** (Sam citó las mismas palabras que siempre le decía su hermano cada vez que John Winchester salía por la puerta).

\- **Eso era antes. Quizás tú fueras un grano en el culo, pero dios, Sam, te lo juro ¡Adam es el grano en el grano del culo!** (Sam no estaba muy seguro de entender lo que acababa de decir Dean).

\- **Si me he dado cuenta, pensé que era por mi.**

\- **No te engañaré, su comportamiento no ha mejorado precisamente por el hecho que tú regresaras, pero ya hace tiempo que Adam está insoportable.** **o** **no solo es toda esa actitud de adolescente rebotado. Está también el hecho de que parece que la caza ya no le interesa tanto como antes. Ha empezado a relajarse hasta en las cosas más básicas. Ayer me encontré una de las ventanas sin salar.**

\- **Es la edad** (intentó disculparlo Sam)

\- **No, no lo es. Venga incluso tú, que odiabas esto con todas tus fuerzas, jamás fuiste tan imprudente y tan pasota.**

\- **Eso era porque papá me daba un miedo que te cagas** (dijo Sam con los ojos muy abiertos)

\- **¿Te daba? ¿En pasado? Jajajaja** (Sam negó con la cabeza pero también se rio) **a Adam también le da miedo la reacción de papá cuando no se comporta, pero no es idiota, se ha dado cuenta que cada vez papá está menos por aquí…una bronca cada dos meses después de darse la gran vida…estoy seguro que piensa que compensa.**

\- **¿Estás diciendo que como se acerca el día en que papá regresará está apurando su "libertad"?**

\- **En parte, y en parte creo que hay algo más. La última vez intenté hablarlo con papá pero…**

\- **¿No hubo tiempo o no le interesó?** (dijo con algo de sarcasmo Sam).

\- **No, sé puso como un basilisco. La pagó con el trasero del chico y al ver que Adam volvía a estar suavecito como la seda lo dio por solucionado. Pero dos días después de que papá se fuera a otra misión, Adam volvía a las mismas. ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo cuando hablamos por teléfono?** (Sam negó con la cabeza) **que cuando llegáramos a casa del pastor Jim le lavara la boca con jabón y le diera una buena zurra con el cinto pero si no era él mismo el que me lo pedía que tras la zurra le diera con la pala** (dijo entre dientes)

\- **¿Quieres que hablé con él?**

\- **Claro, porque ahora tú y él sois uña y mugre ¿no? jajaja** (ahora fue el momento de Dean de ser cínico)

\- **¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Lavarte las manos? Tú no eres así, Dean.**

\- **No, no lo soy y precisamente porque no lo soy que creo que papá ha pasado el último año tanto tiempo lejos.**

\- **Lo siento** (dijo Sam muy apenado)

\- **Oh no Samantha, no juegues la carta de mártir conmigo. Esto no es culpa tuya. Esto es algo entre ese estúpido** (refiriéndose a Adam **) y papá. y a mi me ha pillado en medio…tampoco es cosa mía. Le quiero, pero no soy su padre. Soy su hermano mayor y últimamente parece que todos han olvidado ese pequeño detalle.**

\- **¿y no tiene nada que ver con que yo me fuera?**

\- **No. esto no empezó cuando tú te fuiste, esto ha sido este último año. Papá está muy cerca de lo que mató a mamá**

\- **Y a Jess (** añadió Sam)

\- **Y a Jess** (repitió Dean dándose cuenta que Sam seguía atormentándose por la muerte de Jess aunque llevara días sin mencionarla)

\- **Tenemos que trabajar juntos, como una familia, maldita sea ¿Toda la vida metiéndonos en al cabeza la importancia de mantenernos juntos y ahora le da por juga al llanero solitario?** (dijo Sam enfadado con su padre cosa que no le costaba mucho)

\- **Es hora de una intervención** (dijo Dean)

\- **¿Una intervención? Jajajaj Ves demasiado Oprah** (Dean le dio un golpecito en el brazo)

\- **¿Qué te tengo dicho de meterse con Oprah?** (dijo intentando parecer ofendido pero la risa se le escapaba)

\- **Jajaja** (y en ese momento regresaron de la iglesia el pastor y su esposa y los winchester dejaron el momento de confesiones para más tarde).

Los dos días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, hasta que un nuevo caso apareció, otro anciano falleció, pero esta vez estaban cerca muy cerca, y pudieron hacerse con el amuleto que había debajo del cojín del anciano antes que se desintegrara. Gracias al amuleto, pudieron rastrear uno de los ingredientes hasta una pequeña botica del barrio chino y allí y con un poco de "persuasión" de Dean y de José lograron saber la dirección de uno de los miembros del aquelarre. Solo había que tirar del hijo para deshacer la madeja. Una vez tuvieron localizado al brujo fue fácil saber sus movimientos, cuando supieron que el aquelarre se reuniría la siguiente noche en la vieja iglesia, empezaron a prepararse para la acción.

\- **Muy bien, aquí está el agua bendita que faltaba** (dijo el pastor Jim dejando 6 garrafas de agua en la cocina **). ¿El conjuro para neutralizar momentáneamente el poder del aquelarre?** (Dean se tocó el bolsillo de su camisa, indicando que lo tenía él)

\- **Y yo tengo el azufre, la flor de lis, el muérdago y la pólvora** (que necesitamos) **solo hace faltaría algo personal del brujo que lidera ese aquelarre.**

\- **Sí. Aquí está** (dejó una camisa encima de la mesa) **Costó pero esta mañana dejó ropa en la lavandería para lavar, así que me hice con una de sus camisas, espero que sea una de sus camisas** (dijo tragando saliva).

\- **No creo que un brujo de esa magnitud lleve la ropa de otro a lavar** (dijo el pastor Jim tranquilizando a Sam. En ese momento entró en la casa Adam con una pizza y una bolsa con comida basura)

\- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Es esta noche? ¿Vamos a ir por esos hijos de puta asesinos de viejetes, esta noche? Fantástico, voy a por mis cosas** (dijo Adam muy emocionado).

\- **No** (dijo Dean)

\- **Tú te quedas** (fue le turno de Sam)

\- **¿Qué?** (dijo alucinado Adam).

\- **Lo que has oído** (dijo Dean con una media sonrisa malévola, había estado esperando ese momento des de hacía días, su pequeña venganza por tener que soportar toda esa mala actitud) **No has movido ni un dedo estos días ¿no pretenderás venir ahora a la caza? Has dejado bien claro que no estabas interesado.**

\- **Pero…siempre vamos juntos, somos una familia, cazamos juntos** (Adam no estaba haciendo una escenita solo estaba impactado por la negativa hacía tiempo que había demostrado que podía acompañarlos a "trabajar").

\- **Y trabajamos juntos** (dijo fulminándolo con la mirada **). Eso incluye, pasarnos horas leyendo aburridos libros, buscando en viejos diarios y preguntando en la calle** (Dean fue lazando la voz a medida que iba enumerando).

\- **Pero no dijiste nada** (ahora si que protestaba como un niño qu ele han dicho que no lo llevarán a lso columpios).

\- **No eres un niño pequeño, Adam. No es necesario que te esté avisando de las consecuencias de tus acciones a cada momento ¿no**? (recordándole alguno de los muchos reproches que Adam le hacía cuando Dean le advertía que cambiara de actitud o que hiciera algo).

\- **¡No es justo, me has tendido una trampa para que no fuera**! (dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo)

\- **Nosotros vamos llevando esto a la furgoneta** (dijo el Pastor dándole a José una bolsa y una garrafa y huyendo de allí cual gallinas)

\- **Yo no te he tendido nada. Tú te lo has buscado solito. Te quedarás aquí con la esposa del pastor y si te aburres** (dijo al ver que Adam abrí al aboca para volver a quejarse), **empieza a empacar nuestras cosas en el coche, porque en cuanto acabemos aquí seguro que papá enviará las coordenadas donde nos encontraremos. ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando lleguemos allí le puedes presentar a papá todas tus quejas contra mi** (Dean estaba enfadado, enfadado con Adam.Y no molesto como solía, estaba enfadado de verdad y no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo para disimularlo).

\- **Hijo de puta** (dijo con odio Adam que se sentía traicionado por su propio hermano)

\- **Plass** (Dean le dio un bofetón que hizo que la esposa del pastor que aún estaba allí diera un respingo. Adam se llevó la mano a prisa a la mejilla y miró a su hermano sin acabar de creérselo) **Yo nunca le he faltado al respeto a tu madre, Adam** (Adam bajó la cabeza arrepentido, ni se había dado cuenta que estaba faltándole al respeto a la madre de Dean solo quería insultarlo a él). **Si se pone difícil (** le dio una porra eléctrica) **puedes darle una descarga** (le dio la porra eléctrica a la mujer del pastor. La esposa del pastor sabía que Dean no hablaba en serio pero igualmente tomó la porra, porque por experiencia sabía que con un Winchester nunca sabes lo que te puedes esperar **). ¡Y** tú! (apuntándole con el dedo a Adam mirándolo muy enfadado, Dean se quedó unos segundos pensativos y finalmente decidió que no iba a irse a una caza cabreado con su hermano, se acercó a él le dio un beso en la cabeza) **pórtate bien** (y Sam y Dean tomaron las 4 cosas que quedaban en la cocina y salieron de allí).


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días más tarde dentro del Impala camino a alguna parte.

\- **De todos los sitios en que podíamos quedar tuvo que escoger ese?** (dijo sama Dean una vez que se cercioró que Adam estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento de atrás)

\- **Tiene su gracia** (dijo Dean aguantándose la risa)

\- **No, no la tiene.**

\- **¿Hubieras preferido el Hotel Margot?** (el hotel Margot fue el sitio donde su padre y su hermano se habían visto la última vez, justo cuando Sam fue aceptado en Stanford y les dijo que se iba)

\- **Ja ja ja** (dijo sarcásticamente Sam)

\- **¿Nervioso?** (preguntó Dean al cabo de unos minutos)

\- **¿Porque?** (aunque Sam sabía perfectamente a que se refería Dean)

\- **Por que se acerca Pascua, venga Sammy, que nos conocemos.**

\- **Pffff** (resopló Sam y se estiró hacia atrás) pues un poco (dijo mirando de reojo la reacción de Dean).

\- **Yo también** (dijo en serio Dean y volvió a hacerse el silencio) **. ¿cómo crees que será?**

\- **¿El qué? ¿El reencuentro?**

\- **Sí, claro, Sam** (dijo rodando los ojos) **No sé la última vez nos dijimos cosas muy feas. Yo…yo ya se las he perdonado, pero papá…ya sabe como es papá**

\- **Por lo visto mejor que tú. Papá te perdonó incluso antes que te subieras el coche y arrancara. Pero es tan cabezota y orgulloso como tú. En estos dos años podríais haber hablado un millón de veces en vez y en vez de eso se quedaba a fuera vigilándote como un acosador de esos que**

\- **Espera, espera! ¿Qué se quedaba a fuera vigilándome? ¿Papá ha estado yendo a Stanford todo este tiempo?** (dijo sorprendido. Dean se dio cuenta que había hablado de más)

\- **Bueno…un par de…**

\- **¿y tú lo sabías? y no dijiste nada.**

\- **Ehhh alto, que no es como si tu quisieras que te hablara de él, que preguntabas por Adam pero no por él**

\- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?** (les interrumpió Adam desperezándose ya que el griterío le había despertado)

\- **Muy bien, genio, ya despertaste al niño** (Dean le reprochó a Sam)

\- **Eyyy ¿a quien llamaste niño?** (protestó Adam adormecido)

\- **A ti** (dijeron a la vez Dean y Sam enfadados)

\- **Aún falta mucho, Adam, vuelve a dormir** (le dijo Dean en un tono más suave)

\- **No sé como si chilláis** (dijo alzando una ceja) **¿mami y papi se van divorciar?** (Adam se guaseó de sus hermanos mayores).

\- **Para que conste tú eres mami** (le dijo Dean a Sam. Sam dio una especie de bufido y negó con la cabeza)

\- **Ya no discutiremos más, puedes dormir** (le aseguró Sam, ignorando el comentario gracioso de Adam).

\- **¿Estabais hablando de papá, verdad?** (dijo Adam, incorporándose) **¿Y si le dejamos tirado esta vez nosotros? Solo para que sepa que se siente** (dijo Adam con una cara de loco que hasta Dean le puso los pelos de punta)

\- **Eso solo lo dices porque sabes lo que te espera en cuanto papá ponga sus manotas sobre ti** (dijo Dean mirándolo por el retrovisor)

\- **Ya bueno, como si eso también fuera distinto de las últimas veces** (dijo entre dientes pero tanto Sam como Dean lo oyeron a la perfección).

\- **Quizás si te comportaras y no te metieras en líos.**

\- **Quizás si tú no fueras tan rejodidamente…**

\- **Adam por tu propio bien no acabes esa frase** (le aguantó la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y al ver que Adam se lo estaba pensando continuó) **a menos que quieras que cuando papá ponga sus manos sobre ti ya haya bien poquito sobre lo que poner las manos** (le amenazó Dean)

\- **tan rejodidamente capullo** (acabó diciendo Adam con mucho temple. En ese momento Dean dio un giró de volante y se detuvo en la cuneta. Adam tragó saliva y se echó hacía atrás lo máximo que pudo).

\- **¡Dean!** (saltó Sam agarrándole de un brazo para que no se abalanzara contra Adam) **Detente, solo te está provocando (** Dean no dejaba de mirar a Adam como si estuviera a puntito de rebanarle el pescuezo. Pero tras unos segundos se calmó y volvió a encender el motor y regresó a la carretera).

\- **Sí crees que si yo te doy aquí y ahora una buena paliza eso detendrá papá cuando te vea es que no lo conoces para nada** (dijo Dean al pensar fríamente en lo que justo acababa de pasar. Adam había hecho exactamente lo mismo que una vez hace muchos años le hizo Sam tras meterse en un lío mientras su padre estaba fuera). **Papá y tú teneis una larga charla pendiente.**

\- **Por supuesto, porque te has encargado de irle con el cuento de todas mis mierdas, ¡Menudo hermano tengo!** (Sam se giró hacia a tras para mirar a Adam alucinado. En serio le estaba reprochando a Dean. Si se pasaba la vida cubriéndolos).

\- **No voy a caer en tus provocaciones, Adam.** **Ya puedes gastar toda la saliva que** **tengas, de aquí a dos horas, cuando lleguemos ya podrás provocar todo lo que quieras** (dijo Dean y puso la música de nuevo)

\- **Te odio** (dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros)

\- **¿yo era tan…?** (empezó a preguntar Sam al ver lo irritante que se había convertido Adam en esos dos años)

\- **Si** (dijo Dean sin apartar la mirada. Tras medía hora Adam ya se había cansado de echarle maldiciones mentales a sus dos hermanos)

\- **¿Dean?** (dijo tímidamente Adam)

\- **Si** (en la voz se notaba que también Dean se había tranquilizado más).

\- **Tengo hambre ¿y si paramos a desayunar?** (Dean le indicó a Sam que abriera la guantera, Sam vio que había un plumcake de esos de supermercados y un par de bolsitas con algo parecida a cecina sabor barbacoa. Sam se las dio a Adam)

\- **Desayuna hay un brick de leche con chocolate por ahí** (señalando el suelo de la parte trasera del coche. Adam miró y efectivamente había 6 minibrick de batido de chocolate)

\- **A saber de cuando son** (dijo algo molesto)

\- **Los compré cuando paré a repostar, estabas dormido y los dejé ahí. Come. No vamos a parar ahora, quiero llegar antes de las seis.**

\- **Te mueres de ganas ¿verdad?** (dijo flojito, mientras intentaba abrir el envoltorio de la cecina)

\- **Pues si, Adam, si que tengo ganas de ver a papá, hace tiempo que no le vemos…cúlpame por ser un buen hijo**

\- **Ese es Dean, Dean el buen hijo y después estamos los demás** (dijo retorciendo el hocico, Sam miró de reojo a Dean. ¿Cuántas veces él habría dicho eso mismo? Escuchado en la boca de otro sonaba tan infantil).

\- **Eso es, pequeño** (dijo Dean y por primera vez Sam entendió que no lo decía para hacerlo rabias sino para no entrar en la provocación).

\- **Dean, vengaaa** (sonó como una suplica, Sam miró a Dean sin entender que era lo que pedía ahora Adam).

\- **Grrrrrr** (gruñó Dean dándose cuenta que Adam intentaba apelar a sus sentimientos para salirse con la suya) **de acuerdo, cuando papá pregunté, le diré que me lo dijiste y** **que lo hice** (Adam sonrió aliviado) pero de todas las demás mierdas, lo siento Bro, pero de eso tendrás que responder.

\- **¿Qué otras mierdas?** (preguntó Adam sinceramente sin saber de que hablaba)

\- **¿En serio Adam?** **¿O solo sigues intentando cabrearme?**

\- **Hablo en serio ¿De qué otras mierdas hablas?** (dijo Adam ahora un poco más belicoso. Dean no se podía creer los santos cojones tenía su hermanito) **eyyy Dean** (viendo que Dean solo se había quedado callado ignorándolo) **¡Contesta!**

\- **Pues no sé, Adam, haz un poco de memoria y quizás caigas** (dijo Dean con toneladas de sarcasmo)

\- **Oye, que ya estoy suficientemente de los nervios para que ahora vengas jugando a tus mierdas psicológicas.**

\- **¡Mierdas psicológicas! ¡Yo lo mato!** (dijo dejando el volante y echándose hacia el asiento trasero del coche. Sam agarró rápidamente el volante)

\- **¡DEAAAAAN!** (Sam chilló y Dean se dio cuenta que había dejado el volante y regresó al volante)

\- **No sé, joder, Adam…déjame que haga memoria. No has hecho ni las tareas más básicas, no has hecho caso sino te amenazaba o directamente te zurraba, has salido solo cuando se te había dicho que no, quejas por tu actitud de todos,** (Dean se iba calentando) **el asunto ese del concierto y hacerte pasar por enfermo**

\- **Eeeh eso no se lo digas** (saltó Adam como si le estuvieran pinchando en una costilla)

\- **¿Qué no se lo diga? Creo que ya te hecho mucho favor quitándote la zurra del mensajito y que conste que solo te la he perdonado porque…**

\- **¿Por qué funcionó?** (le ayudó Sam al ver que Dean se había quedado en blanco)

\- **Sí, digo no** (dijo Dean) **no me ayudes Sam** (dijo rodando los ojos) **te lo perdoné porque entiendo tu frustración. Pero todo lo demás es demasiado y nada tiene que ver con que estés enfadado con papá**.

\- **Venga Dean** (le imploró) **no te comportes como un cerdo, eso no se lo hacen los hermanos.**

\- **¿Y todo lo que me has hecho pasar tú a mí? ¿Eso si se hace? Si te pasa algo es mi responsabilidad, pero no solo es eso, es que como has dicho somos hermanos no quiero que te pasa nada sea o no mi responsabilidad ¿Entiendes?** (Dean estaba gritando de nuevo. Sam pensó que Dean sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento aunque solo tuviera 26) .

\- **Pues si tanto te importa, no le vayas con el cuento a papá** (dijo casi histérico Adam)

\- **Primero de todo no es un cuento. Segundo no es necesario que le vaya, ya le han llegado noticias y no por mi precisamente. Y tercero estoy hasta los huevos de cubrirte para que después tu solo hagas que joderme** (Dean había empezado a blasfemar sin control y eso solo significaba una cosa estaba realmente dolido).

\- **Venga, Dean, por fa** (intentó darle algo de lastimita). **No te pido que le digas que me he portado superbién solo que no le cuentes lo del concierto ¿eh?** (la cara de Adam daba mucha pena pero Dean ya había visto esa carita antes y sabía que le duraba lo que duraba el miedo a recibir una zurra. Dean apretó fuete el volante hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron completamente en blanco)

\- **Adam** (dijo Sam) **si te sirve de consuelo creo que papá estará tan concentrado en decirme "te lo dije" que ni le importará que**

\- **Ja** (dijo Dean dando una risotada irónica que bien parecía de un loco)

\- **¿Dean?** (Sam le echó una mirada a Dean de esas de "¿qué pasa ahora contigo?").

\- **Nada de Deans, Sam.** **Yo no soy el padre de nadie, ni el de Adam ni el tuyo. Los problemas que tengáis con papá es entre vosotros y él. Aunque os parezca mentira yo también tengo mis problemas, y no veo a ninguno de vosotros perder el culo para arreglármelos. Tú** (dirigiéndose a Adam) **te has estado comportando como un puto mocoso consentido con trastorno bipolar así que no siento ninguna penita por ti. Y tú** (dirigiéndose a Sam), **ese orgullo tuyo es lo que ha hecho que papá y tú llevéis 2 años sin dirigiros la palabra y ahora quieres montarte en el carro de nuevo pero solo porque quieres vengar la muerte de tu novia. Estás nervioso porque sabes perfectamente que papá sabe que si has vuelto es solo por eso, no por nosotros, no por ti, por ella. Y sabéis papá y yo también tenemos mierdas pendientes que solucionar que aunque parezca increíble nada tienen que ver con vosotros dos. Así que si oigo un lloriqueo más lo que queda del viaje, paro el coche y os doy verdaderos motivos para lloriquear ¿Estamos?** (Sam y Adam miraron a Dean asustados y tragaron saliva a la vez **) He preguntado si ¿Estábamos?**

\- **Si, señor** (dijeron los dos como dos corderitos camino del matadero. Después de recibir la respuesta, Dean subió el volumen de la radio y metió un poco el acelerador. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llegar a Flagstaff)

Sam se quedó en silencio pensando es último ataque de genio de Dean. En esos días Sam se había percatado que Dean estaba muy cambiado, no era el chico alegre y despreocupado que había dejado, se había convertido en un hombre lleno de responsabilidades, preocupaciones y secretos. Quizás Adam no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Dean actuaba de forma extraña cuando no estaba en una caza o preocupándose por lo que hacía Adam.

\- **Llegamos** (dijo Dean finalmente, aparcando en frente de la cabaña, la camioneta de John estaba allí, los corazones de los tres muchachos se aceleraron. Por la cabeza de los tres pasó la idea de dar media vuelta pero entonces John salió de la casa para recibirlos. Dean apagó el motor, sacó las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta. Adam y Sam se miraron con cara de terror y tras dar una larga y profunda respiración salieron también).

\- **¿Qué os llevó tanto tiempo? Os esperaba hace horas** (dijo John)

\- **Antes de salir le hice una revisión completa a baby, hacía tiempo que quería hacérsela** (dijo Dean sin darle importancia).

\- **Chicos** (dijo mirando a Sam y a Adam **) Entremos** (y John comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Sus hijos le siguieron. Al entrar en la cabaña Sam se dio cuenta que estaba exactamente igual que cuando la dejó. Si hubiera salido Bones a recibirlo no le hubiera sorprendido en absoluto) **.Sé como pillar a ese hijo de puta de los ojos amarillos que mató a Mary** (dijo nada más asegurarse que sus tres hijos estaban dentro de la cabaña).

\- **¿Cómo?** (dijo Sam sin importar que su padre y él no se hablaran)

\- **Un momento** (dijo Dean) **papá podemos hablar un momento ¿a solas?**

\- **¿qué pasa Dean?**

\- **Un momento** (dijo serio) **solo un maldito momento** (dijo y tanto Adam como Sam se sorprendieron que Dean hablara así a John. John caminó hacia la única habitación que tenía la cabaña y Dean lo siguió)

\- **¿De qué se trata Dean-o?** (preguntó John al cerrarse la puerta)

\- **Cuando te fuiste la última vez estábamos hablando de lago ¿recuerdas?**

\- **Sí** (John se puso serio) **¿Lo averiguaste?**

\- **Sí, lo hice. Y decía la verdad, lo he comprobado yo mismo, tomé una muestra y la contrasté** (dijo muy serio John se quedó en silencio pensativo). **¿Y ahora qué?**

\- **Acabaremos con ese demonio y después, después ya veremos.**

\- **¡Papá! ¡Estoy harto! Siempre lo mismo ese demonio, ese demonio, ese demonio y después y después y después** (John parpadeó varias veces porque Dean le estaba chillando y eso no era propio de Dean).

\- **Dean, entiendo que estés un poco molesto por estos meses pero ahora si, ahora estamos cerca, cerca de verdad, hijo** (dijo agarrándole ambas manos).

\- **¿Un poco molesto? ¿Estos últimos meses?** (dijo incrédulo Dean) **soy el primero en querer matar la cosa que mató a mamá, pero no así. No a este precio. Ya no queda nada de esta familia, esta maldita obsesión la está destruyendo, nos está destruyendo a todos. Primero Sammy, después Adam y ahora**

\- **¿Qué le pasa a Adam?** (le interrumpió preocupado John)

\- **Nada de lo que no te hubieras dado cuenta tu mismo si estuvieras más con el chaval. En el último año has estado en total 26 días con nosotros. Le juraste que no estaría solo, que cuidarais de él y 26 días en un año, no es precisamente cuidar de alguien.**

\- **Lo sé** (dijo bajando la cabeza) **pero cuando esto acabe os lo compensaré.**

\- **Puede que ya no haya nada que compensar papá. Te pedí que no te largaras, te lo supliqué, y no fue porque no quisiera quedarme a solas con el pequeñajo o porque quisiera unirme a tu búsqueda, lo hice porque si te largabas ese crio iba a entender que le importabas bien poco**

\- **Dean, me importáis, precisamente porque me importáis hago lo que hago, pensé que tú lo entendías.**

\- **Lo entiendo. Pero Adam no es como nosotros, él si que sabe que es tener una familia y se da cuenta demasiado bien que esto no lo es. Mientras Sammy estuvo aquí fue funcionando porque Sammy será todo lo que quieras pero tienen un corazón de oro. Y logró que el chaval fuera uno más. Pero cuando Sammy se fue y tu empezaste a ausentarte más y más yo tuve que dejar de ser su hermano para ser su padre, ¡Solo que no lo soy!**

\- **Dean, lo entiendo, entiendo lo que dices, hijo y...**

\- **Pues no lo parece papá. porque nada más entrar lo primero que has hecho es hablar de ese maldito demonio, ni has preguntado como estábamos ni le has dicho hola a Sam ni nada, ha perdido a su novia, igual que tu perdiste a mamá, y ni un hola hijo.** (dijo con amargura Dean) **Sabes que no soy del tipo sensiblero, pero tus hijos no son tus soldados, son tus hijos y tienen sentimientos. Y me incluyo en el pack, papá.**

\- **¿Has acabado, hijo?** (dijo usando un tono marcial)

\- **Si, señor** (dijo negando con la cabeza)

\- **Arreglaremos lo que haya que arreglar, iremos a por ese demonio y después hablaremos de lo de Redland**.

\- **Más vale, porque esta vez no te cubriré las espaldas** (dijo Dean y salió de la habitación)

\- **¿Todo bien?** (preguntó Sam al ver salir a Dean de la habitación)

\- **Claro que si, Saamantha, solo tenía que hablar de cosas de mayores con papá** (dijo haciéndose el importante exactamente igual que hacía cuando eran niños. Y en ses momento salió John de la habitación pero esta vez su cara era distinta, no había excitación sino preocupación. John se acercó a Sam y cuando estuvo frente a frente lo abrazó, inicialmente Sam se quedó congelado, no se esperaba esa reacción. Pero al cabo de unos instantes le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de su padre. Dean respiró aliviado. Si no era por él esa familia se iba al desagüe).


	5. Chapter 5

\- **Hijo, lo siento, lo siento mucho, debí protegeros** (dijo John sin romper el abrazo)

\- **No, papá, no podías, nadie pudo** (dijo llorando con el corazón encogido)

\- **Sabía que algo así pasaría, no debí dejarte solo** (dijo John)

\- **No, papá, yo fui el que se fue. Yo fui el que se alejó, el que no quiso aceptar que los monstruos seguían ahí acechando. Y por eso Jess murió. Ella está muerta por mi culpa bwwwwwwwa**

\- **Hijo, no, fue ese maldito demonio, el mismo que mató a tu madre, él ha estado detrás de todas nuestras desgracias** (dijo John agarrándolo fuerte por ambos brazos y obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara).

\- **Debí protegerla** (repetía una y otra vez Sam entre llantos. Dean no puedo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su hermano llorar de esa manera. Adam no es que no sintiera nada pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su trasero como para sentir pena por otro).

\- **Sam, escucha, no podías hacer nada, no sin esto** (y sacó una especie de revolver de detrás del pantalón) en un revolver que fue forjado especialmente para matar demonios.

\- **¿Esa pistola lo matará?** (preguntó Dean desconfiado)

\- **La pistola no. las balas, para este revolver se forjaron 6 balas, para 6 demonios muy poderosos, pero el herrero que las forjó murió antes de poder entregárselas a la persona que se las encargó y nadie había sabido de ellas hasta hace poco.**

\- **¿Tenemos las balas?** (se apresuró Sam)

\- **¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, hijo?**

\- **Si esas balas se forjaron para esos 6 demonios ¿qué pasará cuando la usemos con el demonio de los ojos amarillos? Me refiero que pasará con esos 6 demonios tan poderosos?** (preguntó Adam olvidando por unos momentos la conversación pendiente con su padre. Dean miró a Sam ya su padre. Sabía a que se refería Adam. Era lógico que el chico pensara que quizás estuvieran cargándose la única posibilidad de cargarse a seres igual o más temibles que el que les arrebató la madre).

\- **Solo es necesario una bala para matarlo, hijo** (dijo John en un tono muy relajado. Adam se quedó unos segundos pensativo pero finalmente asintió)

\- **Entonces vayamos a por ese hijo de puta y carguémonoslo** (dijo resolutivo Adam).

\- **Lo haremos, pero antes, hay mucho de que hablar** (y aunque en la voz de John no se desprendiera enfado sino más bien ternura Adam tragó saliva, porque él hubiera preferido meterse en un millón de misiones suicidas antes de tener una "conversación" con su padre) **. Lo primero de todo es disculparme con vosotros, chicos. Sé que este año no he estado mucho por vosotros, y sé que lo habéis pasado mal, pero** (John se quedó en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas) **pero si hubiera encontrado otra forma de hacerlo, lo habría hecho. Lo siento** (dijo sinceramente. Dean asintió). **Sam, sé que tenías que irte, lo ´se hijo, y sé que no te lo puse fácil. Pero debí tragarme este orgullo mío, y debí dejarte ir, debí mantener el contacto y asegurarme que todo está bien por allí. Pero quiero que sepas que ni por un momento dejé de preocuparme por ti y**

\- **Ya, papá, ya me ha dicho Dean (** le dijo Sam limpiándose las lágrimas y forzando una sonrisa. John miró extrañado a Dean **) me dijo que en estos dos años te has estado escapando siempre que podías para vigilar que estuviera bien. Además, no eres el único que su orgullo le impidió hacer las paces. Yo tampoco puse mucho de mi parte.**

\- **Cierto** (Sam abrió mucho los ojos, aunque fuera verdad no esperaba que John fuera tan tosco). **Pero aquí el padre soy yo y se supone que los padres debemos enseñar a los hijos y yo no he sido un gran ejemplo en esto precisamente** (Sam sonrió aliviado, siempre había soñado con un padre así de cercano en vez de un marine paranoico por el control).

\- **Papá, lo cogeremos** (dijo decidido Sam)

\- **Sí, estoy seguro** (sonrió orgulloso John) **Pero antes debemos dejar claras unas cosas** (Sam lo miró extrañado) **lo haremos a mi manera. Sé que quieres vengar la muerte de Jess y Yo la de tu madre, pero si queremos que esto funcione debemos mantener la cabeza fría. Lo haremos, pero lo haremos bien. Estableceremos un plan de ataque y nos ceñiremos a él. Y Sam si digo, que te quedes atrás, te quedarás sin rechistar** (dijo muy serio, de repente Sam no se sentía tan bien) **Y eso también va por vosotros dos** (dijo mirando a sus otros dos hijo). **Las próximas semanas no haremos otra cosa que prepararnos para el gran día, y os necesito al 110x100** (Adam alzó una ceja y miró a su padre con recelo. Ahí estaba el John Winchester de siempre, poco le había durado lo de padre comprensivo. Tan poco que ni le había llegado a él, para variar. Dean se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto Adam y pensó que más valía que su padre hablara con Adam antes de ponerse con lo del demonio al 110% como había dicho, sino aquello iba a ser un total desastre) **¿Cuento con vuestra completa y absoluta implicación y dedicación?**

\- **Sí, señor** (Sam respondió solemne)

\- **Sí, señor** (Dean respondió pero se le notaba que aún estaba reticente y eso que él era el que siempre obedecía sin preguntar. John se percató que Adam no había respondido aún)

\- **¿Adam?** (John miró fijamente a Adam esperando la respuesta)

\- **Sí, claro** (dijo pero en un tono bastante amargo).

\- **Adam, hijo** , (John le hablaba en un tono tan paternal que le estaban dando ganas de vomitar) **hablaba en serio con lo que necesito vuestra total implicación y dedicación. Si no vas a ser capaz, no pasa nada, eres aún muy joven y**

\- **Soy capaz** (le interrumpió muy seco)

\- **Adam sé que estás enfadado conmigo y tienes motivos, pero tengo que estar seguro que serás capaz de dejar atrás esos sentimientos y centrarte en nuestro objetivo** (le dijo muy serio John)

\- **Tendrás a tu puto demonio de los ojos amarillos, no sufras** (dijo con veneno en sus palabras. John dio lo que pareció la expiración más larga y profunda del mundo).

\- **Adam, quizás no sea buena idea que te metamos en todo esto, hablaré con Bobby y**

\- **Y me darás la patada? Sino sirvo para lo que quieres es eso lo que haces darnos la patada, como hiciste con Sam como haces ahora conmigo** (para cuando Adam había acabado con los reproches ya estaban las lágrimas brotando libremente por sus ojos).

\- **Adam, no es eso. Hijo. Quizás muramos, no es un monstruo como los que hemos visto ahora.**

\- **¿Entonces está bien que Dean y Sam mueran?** (le volvió a interrumpir con malicia Adam)

\- **Tus hermanos son mayores, pueden decidir por si mismos lo que** …(empezó a explicarle intentando que Adam entrara en razón)

\- **Somos mayores cuando te interesa** (volvió a gritarle)

\- **¡Adam!** (John alzó un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar **) Dean tiene 26 años y Sam 22 tu no tienes ni edad par conducir…no es cuestión de intereses es la realidad.**

\- **¡Y unos cojones!** (Sam abrió mucho los ojos al oír a Adam hablar así a su padre) **hace unos segundos estabas dispuesto a que corriéramos los 3 el riesgo, solo ha sido cuando yo no he dado saltos de alegría que has decidido que no soy suficientemente mayor. ¡Vete a la mierda, John!** (dijo y agarró la puerta y salió furioso de allí)

\- **Voy a hablar con él** (dijo Sam sin pensarlo, ese había sido siempre su papel cuando vivían juntos los tres).

\- **NO** (dijo John resoplando. **Esto es entre tu hermano y yo** (y John salió de la cabaña dispuesto a rastrear media montaña para encontrar a Adam y hablar con él. Pero no era necesario. Adam solo estaba en el porche llorando de rabia y frustración). **Adam** (dijo John con tristeza al ver en el estado que estaba Adam. Adam se giró, esperaba que Dean o Sam fueran tras de él, pero no John. Y aquello lo dejó un poco descolocado. Pero después recordó el último año y volvió a sentir toda esa rabia quemándole por dentro. Entonces Adam se quitó el cinturón, y mientras que se desabrochaba los pantalones, se lo alargó a su padre) **¿Qué?** (John lo miraba sin entender)

\- **¿Has venido a eso, no? A darme una buena paliza y meter algo de sensatez en mi mollera ¿no?** (dijo citando palabra por palabra a John) **pues acabemos con eso, después podrás ponerme en alguno autocar camino de casa de tío Bobby** (dijo con rabia **) Y así dejaré de importunaros de una vez** (acabó añadiendo por si no había quedado claro todo su rencor)

\- **Adam, por favor, escucha**

\- **¿Que? ¿Que estoy siendo un crío? ¿Que esto es más grande que nosotros ¿Que tengo razón pero me jodo? ¡Que! ¿Que va a ser esta vez?** (Adam gritaba enfurecido. Sam y Dean no tenían que esforzarse en agudizar el oído para oír la conversación de su hermano con su padre) **Acabemos con esto** (dijo volviendo a ofrecerle el cinturón a su padre).

\- **De acuerdo** (dijo John poniéndose serio y agarrando el cinturón)

\- **¿Qué?** (dijo sorprendió Adam)

\- **Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre la baranda** (ordenó John indicando con el dedo la baranda de madera del porche. Pero Adam no se movió ni un milímetro seguía en estado de shock) **¿Muchacho? ¿Necesitas ayuda?** (dijo con ese tono que hacía que te mearas encima).

\- **¿vas a pegarme?** (preguntó alucinado en cuanto pudo reaccionar)

\- **No es eso lo que querías?** (dijo haciéndose el inocente)

\- **No. Eso es lo que tu quieres** (le dijo Adam pero ya no tan seguro).

\- **Yo quería hablar contigo has sido tú el que te has quitado el cinturón y has insistido** (dijo muy tranquilo John) **ahora colócate ahí y** …(siguió John sin alterarse lo más mínimo)

\- **Papá…** (sonó como suplica)

\- **¿Ahora vuelvo a ser papá? ¿Estás seguro que no prefieres John?** (Adam le echó una mirada fulminante a su padre, no había colado su táctica) **Adam siéntate** (le señaló el viejo balancín del porche. Adam se sentó y John se puso frente a él con los brazos cruzados) **Mira, Adam. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que tratar** (dijo alzando una ceja). **Pero primero vamos a hablar de padre a hijo. Como ya he dicho este último año no he sido el mejor padre del mundo**. **Pero tú tampoco te has lucido, Adam. Dean ha pasado un auténtico calvario manteniéndote en vida, y digo en vida y no a raya, conscientemente. No me refiero a negativa constante de hacer tus tareas o de** **completar los entrenamientos, ni a tus malas contestaciones o a tu repentina costumbre de meterte en problemas en la escuela, ni siquiera a las quejas que me han llegado de otros cazadores…(** Adam lo miró aterrado, se imaginaba de que estaba hablando su padre y aquella no fue uno de sus mejores momentos precisamente) **Me refiero a la manera en que has tratado a Dean, en las horas que desaparecías sin decir nada a nadie, es esos cambios de humor tan repentinos y toda esa mierda pasivo-agresivo que has estado haciendo alarde. Dean cree que te estás metiendo algo. pensé que tu hermano estaba exagerando, pero ahora mismo no estoy tan seguro.**

\- **¡Yo no me meto nada!** (protestó indignado) **¿Esa es tu respuesta? No beso el suelo por donde pisas y es porque me drogó. ¿Y ya de paso, porque no me echas agua bendita para ver si estoy poseído?** (dijo furioso y se levantó para salir de allí. Pero John lo agarró por el bíceps y de un tirón fuerte lo volvió a sentar)

\- **Estamos hablando** (dijo en un tono firme)

\- **¡No! tú estás diciendo gilipolleces.**

\- **Dean me dijo que no tenías marcas, por lo que no te estás pinchando. ¿Pastillas entonces? Sé que no eres idiota y que no fumarías marihuana porque eso podríamos olerlo. ¿Y la coca? Bueno, no es que seamos ricos para poder costearnos esos vicios. Así que tienen que ser pastillas ¿verdad?** (John lo miraba fijamente a los ojos para estudiar su reacción)

\- **Tú si que estás alucinado** (intentó de nuevo levantarse pero fue inútil John lo tenía bien sujeto)

\- **¿Cuándo empezaste?**

\- **¡No he empezado nada! ¡Yo no me meto nada! ¡Déjame en paz!** (Adam pensó que como diablos un tipo de más de 50 años podía ser más fuerte que él)

\- **¿He de ponerme a buscar tu alijo?** **¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que registre todas tus cosas hasta que encuentre lo que sea que te estás tomando? Porque ambos sabemos que lo encontraré** (dijo un poco más firme John)

\- **YO - NO – ME – DRO- GO** (le recalcó Adam).

\- **Muy bien tu lo has querido ¡DEAN!** (John llamó a su hijo mayor y Dean Y Sam salieron al porche) **Trae las bolsas de Adam,**

\- **Ya miré y no hay nada** (dijo Dean, Adam lo miró alucinado, Dean le había registrado sus cosas)

\- **Pues que** **Sam te ayude, buscad también entre vuestras cosas y entre las armas. TÚ y yo miraremos en el coche** (dijo agarrando al muchacho y arrastrándolo hacia el Impala. John era mecánico sabía perfectamente en que sitios se podía esconder algo en un coche. Así que fue directo a los típicos sitios. Solo tardó 3 minutos en encontrar un frasco con pastillas) **¿DIMEDROL?** (leyó en voz alta John y empezó a respirar por las narices como un toro a punto de envestir).

\- **Eso no es mío** (fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que era estúpido, pero ya lo había dicho)


	6. Chapter 6

\- **¿DIMEDROL?** (leyó en voz alta John y empezó a respirar por las narices como un toro a punto de envestir).

\- **Eso no es mío** (fue lo primero que s ele ocurrió pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que era estúpido, pero ya lo había dicho)

\- **¡Qué no es tuyo! PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS** (John dejó caer 4 duras palmadas, había estado intentando controlarse todo el rato pero aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso)

\- **Aaaaaaaau** (Adam no había sentido unas palmadas tan duras como aquellas 4 en toda su vida. Al oír el jaleo Sam y Dean acudieron)

\- **Dimedrol** (y John le lanzó el bote a Sam) **busca para que sirve** (ordenó John)

\- **Es para la alergia** (dijo Dean sin ni pensarlo. Adam se lo quedó mirando. ¿Cómo el tarugo de Dean podía saber tanto de farmacología? Por lo visto John debió pensar lo mismo porque también se lo quedó mirando fijamente).

\- **Se lo recetaron a Mark, un tipo con el que trabajé en New** Orleans (dijo Dean sin darle importancia) **.Siempre tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, después de recetárselo se puso mejor, lo recuerdo porque durante la caza no hacía otra cosa más que dar el puto coñazo con lo maravillosas que eran esas pastillas.**

\- **Dudo que tu hermano las use para la alergia** (dijo John un poco más tranquilo) **Sam busca en el ordenador ese tuyo otras indicaciones.**

\- **Son un relajante muscular, papá, no tienen efectos alucinógenos ni nada. No cambian el humor, ni te dan más rendimiento. Si las ha estado tomado debería estar más dócil no más cabreado** (y esta vez miraron todos alucinados A Sam, puede que Dean supiera que era, pero que Sam las conociera tan bien eso era extraño. Porque que ellos supieran Sam estudiaba derecho no medicina).

\- **¿y cómo sabes tú tanto?** (le preguntó Dean aunque John estaba apunto de preguntar lo mismo. Y Dean se dio cuenta por la cara que puso su hermano que había hecho una pregunta incómoda) **¿Sammy?** (Sam se quedó callado)

\- **¿Samuel? Tu hermano te ha hecho una pregunta** (dijo John dándose cuenta que allí había más de lo que veía)

\- **Eso Sammy ¿Cómo sabes tú tanto?** (dijo con malicia Adam y Sam lo fulminó con la mirada)

\- **¡Que coño está pasando aquí!** (dijo furioso John) **¡HABLAD!** (ordenó al ver que n Adam ni Sam decían nada) **Plass he dicho que habléis Plass Plass**

\- **Auuuu ¿Por qué a mi?**

\- **Porque te tengo más a mano. Así que habla sino quieres que siga Plass Plass**

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaah** (Adam gritó al sentir de nuevo reavivar el dolor en sus nalgas)

\- **¡Papá, para!** (dijo Sam **) Puede que Adam conociera de esas pastillas por mi. Yo las tomaba**

\- **¿Tomabas?** (dijo alzando una ceja Adam) **No lo digas como si hiciera tanto, hace tres días te vi meterte una dijiste que era una aspirina, pero las reconozco muy bien (** dijo Adam) **yo puede que tome de vez en cuando, pero el que está enganchado es él** (dijo Adam acusando a Sam).

\- **¿Cómo? ¿A ver si me entero? Samuel ¿Me estás diciendo que compartes tus adicciones con tu hermano pequeño**? (John lo miró enfurecido)

\- **¡No!** (negó indignado Sam) **Las mías las tengo aquí** (dijo sacándose una caja del bolsillo del pantalón) **¡Esas no las había visto en mi vida! Te juro, papá, yo ni sabía que Adam las tomara** (Sam dijo casi histérico).

\- **Samuel empieza a hablar o te juro por lo más sagrado que suelto a tu hermano y empiezo a sacarte las respuestas a correazos ¡Y me importa tres mierdas que tengas 22 años y que tengas los huevos negros!** (John dijo casi echando espuma por la boca).

\- **Empecé a tomarlas para la selectividad, necesitaba descansar por las noches para poder concentrarme con los estudios y poder sacar la máxima nota posible, necesitaba una beca completa, porque sabía que tú no me ayudarais. Tú en aquella época te habías puesto más duro con todos con los entrenamientos y al llegar la noche estaba tan entumecido que apenas lograba dormir 4 horas. Así que me tomaba una antes de dormir y así dormía del tirón y al día siguiente podía rendir con mis estudios como si no tuviera un maldito marine en casa en vez de un padre** (dijo con rencor pero se arrepintió nada más decirlo) **lo siento, no quise, decir eso.**

\- **Ahora precisamente no me preocupa tu falta de respeto hijo. ¿Cómo Adam se hizo con ellas?**

\- **No lo sé, lo juro** (dijo la verdad Sam) **.**

\- **¿Adam? Tu turno** (dijo apretando un poco más el bíceps del muchacho) **¿Como te hiciste con las pastillas y porque las has estado tomando.**

\- **Es fácil falsificar una receta, tú mismo nos enseñaste** (dijo con demasiada actitud para estar a escasos centímetros su trasero de la mano de su padre)

\- **¿Para que las tomas tú?** (John le preguntó sin mucho modales a Adam)

\- **Para dormir, para que si no** (dijo rodando los ojos. Sino fuera porque su padre quería respuestas y las quería ya esa mueca le habría valido una buena colleja).

\- **¿Des de cuando tienes problemas para dormir**? (fue Dean el que peguntó porque eso no le cuadraba para nada. Adam podía quedarse dormido hasta de píe).

\- **De un tiempo a esta parte…¿Ya sabes? Viejos fantasmas** (Dean miró fijamente a Adam, Adam jamás , jamás, jamás hablaba de lo que pasó con Eve o su madre y que de repente lo sacara y de una forma tan frívola era muy sospechoso)

\- **PLASS PLASS PLASS ¡PERO VOSOTROS OS CREÉIS QUE SOY IDIOTA! NI UNO NI EL OTRO HABÉIS HECHO MÁS QUE MENTIRME. QUIERO LA VERDAD Y LA QUIERO AHORA PLASS**

\- **AUUUUU PAPÁ NOOOO**

\- **¡LA VERDAD, ADAM! PLASS**

\- **VALE, VALE, PERO PARA** (dijo entre saltitos) **AUUUUUUUU** (aulló tras recibir un último azote especialmente duro) **papaá por favoooooor (** suplicó Adam y John aflojó un poco el agarre sobre el brazo de su hijo y cesó los azotes).

\- **¡Habla!** (ordenó alzando una mano pero más como amenaza que con la intención de arrearle) **no es para dormir, es para no soñar que las tomo.**

\- **¿Por qué no quieres soñar?** (preguntó John más relajado al ver que l chico cooperaba)

\- **Porque lo que sueño me asusta** (dijo sonando más joven de lo que era).

\- **¿Te has estado metiendo eso por unas pesadillas?** (Dean estaba confuso).

\- **No, Dean, no son pesadillas. Lo que sueño pasa de verdad. Pasa después de que yo lo sueñe** (dijo Adam casi en pánico). **Soñé con la vuelta de Sam, sabía que regresaría y sabía porque, lo vi. Quiero decir lo soñé** (gritaba histéricamente. Dean pensó en ese momento en que cuando Adam vio a Sam no se sorprendió tanto como hubiera sido de esperar).

\- **¿Tú también?** (John miró a Sam muy serio. Sam solo asintió con la cabeza) **¿DES DE CUANDO?** (John no pudo controlar su rabia).

\- **Desde los 16** (dijo Sam casi en un susurro). **Al principio solo eran chorradas y era algo muy esporádico pero este año ha sido horrible casi a diario y cosas gordas. Si Adam ha estado soñando lo mismo que yo entiendo que tomara esas**

\- **¡Silencio!** (dijo John) **¡Mentiras, secretos, drogas! Puede que no seamos la mejor familia del mundo. ¡Pero somos una familia y ninguna de esas mierdas tienen cabida en MI familia!** (Dean inconscientemente dio una especie de risotada de sarcasmo. John lo miró como hacía años que no lo miraba pero Dean en vez de amedrentarse solo le aguantó la mirada **) No entiendo porque me lo habéis estado ocultando todo esto tiempo**

\- **No sé, ¿Quizás por miedo que nos metieras un balazo entre ceja y ceja?** (dijo Adam y aprovechando que su padre había bajado la guardia se deshizo de su agarre y corrió hacia Dean y se puso tras él como usándolo de escudo) **Aceptémoslo papá, tu política con todo lo sobrenatural es dispara y después pregunta. Mataste a Eve**

\- **¡Eso no era Eve!** (escupió John)

\- **Quizás para ti no, pero fue Eve para mi durante mucho tiempo** (dijo con rabia y al fin Adam dijo en voz alta lo que llevaba años callando)

\- **Hijo yo jamás os haría daño** (dijo John desesperado)

\- **Claro que no solo te convencerías que ya no éramos nosotros y bang el tiro de gracia** (dijo Adam una vez más. Sam permanecía en silencio pero en alguna parte remota de él pensaba igual que Adam).

\- **Adam "aquello" no era real** (dijo agriamente John una vez más. Pero Adam solo le lanzó una mirada de odio). **Sé que te cuesta aceptarlo, pero Eve hacía tiempo que nos había dejado** (y en ese momento se puso a llover como si no hubiera mañana) **¡A DENTRO!** (dijo John y todos regresaron a la cabaña. Durante un buen rato estuvieron viendo como diluviaba a través de las ventanas, pero pronto la tormenta dejó de ser novedad y allí estaba los 4 metidos sin salida con un montón de problemas que solucionar).

\- **Voy a ver si se puede poner la chimenea** (dijo Sam al notar como el agua que le había caído comenzaba a calar en los huesos).

\- **No funciona** (dijo John) **Está inutilizada. Hay una pequeña estufa eléctrica en ese armario** (Sam sonrió porque recordaba esa estufa **). Ponte algo de ropa seca, Sam, antes de que agarres una pulmonía. Adam tú también** (dijo John mientras él mismo se quitaba la cazadora que estaba empapada y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de una silla).

\- **Estoy bien** (dijo enfadado Adam).

\- **Adaaaaaaaaaaaam** (suplicó Dean)

\- **Estoy bien Dean** (le repitió a su hermano pero sin la miradita de repugnancia y odio que le había lanzado a su padre).

\- **Adam, por favor, solo es ponerte ropa seca, no te estoy pidiendo que cruces un desierto sin agua** (dijo Dean algo cansado)

\- **Vale** (y de malos modos se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y buscó una sudadera limpia y se la puso).

\- **Los pantalones están empapados…y los calcetines seguramente** (dijo Dean al ver que el chico solo se había puesto una vieja sudadera)

\- **¡Ya, joder ya!** (dijo enfadado Adam) **Dean deja de dar el puto coñazo, ya me cambio** (dijo y fue hacía su bolsa a por unos pantalones pero al pasar por delante de John este lo agarró el brazo y le dio 5 palmadas bien duras, que sobre el pantalón mojado dolieron de lo lindo) .

\- **Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass habla bien a tu hermano, solo se preocupa porque no pilles una pulmonía no hay motivo para que le hables de esa forma.**

\- **Aaaaaaaaau** (Adam se quejó. John lo soltó después de esas 5 nalgadas)

\- **Cámbiate** (dijo en un tono marcial. Adam se cambió sin rechistar y se sentó lo más alejado de su padre que pudo) **Aprovechando que no podemos salir deberíamos hablar y solucionar nuestros problemas. Quizás sea la última oportunidad que tengamos** (dijo mortalmente serio).

\- **Muy bien, empezaré Yo** (dijo Dean agarrando una silla y sentándose en ella) **Soy Dean Winchester, tengo una familia de estúpidos cabezotas y desde hace unos meses que sé que posiblemente haya un mocoso por ahí con esos mismos genes** (Sam y Adam lo miraron alucinados).

\- **Dean habíamos dicho** (empezó John)

\- **No, papá. si vamos a morir no quiero hacerlo con secretos. Tengo, un hijo, papá se enteró y sé lo guardó para él, durante un tiempo. Pero bueno, el hecho es que ahora lo sé y me hace ilusión** (Sam sabía que su hermano en el fondo siempre había soñado con tener una familia de esas que salían en las series de televisión).

\- **¿cómo se llama?** (le preguntó)

\- **Se llama Dean, como yo. Su madre es Patricia, ¿Te acuerdas de las gemelas aquellas del nido de vampiros en Redland?**

\- **Las hijas del tipo aquel, el** (Sam intentaba hacer memoria) **el…belga ese…¡Joder!**

\- **Sí las hijas de Gatien, pues una de ellas, Patricia**

\- **Te liaste con las dos** (dijo Sam aún intentando asimilarlo. Dean sonrió maliciosamente) **¡Por dios Dean! Eso fue hac años ¿no?**

\- **Cinco** (dijo Dean) **el niño tiene 4 y es tan guapo como su** padre (dijo sacándose una foto de la cartera y enseñándosela a Sam. Adam se levantó rápido de la silla y fue a mirar también)

\- **Si, que se parece a ti** (dijo Adam sorprendido).

\- **Si salimos de ésta, quiero estar cerca de él. Prácticamente os he criado a vosotros ¿No sé porque no podría hacer lo mismo por Junior?**

\- **¿Junior? ¿En serio? Creo que voy a vomitar Jajajaja** (dijo Adam muriéndose de risa)

\- **Si, idiota, junior y ojito con meterse con mi chico** (dijo Dean pero tenía una sonrisa de bobo que daba aún más risa. Sam Y Adam casi estaban llorando de la risa, por unos instantes se les había olvidado todo lo malo).

\- **Esta claro que en esta familia nadie usa un maldito condón ¿Sammy, tengo algún otro sobrinillo por ahí?** (dijo Adam entre risas)

\- **Nooooo** (dijo con cara de terror) **.**

\- **Jajaja Sammy padre jajaja** (ahora era Dean quien se reía).

\- **Chicos** (John les llamó la atención porque a sus chicos les costaba poco pasar de las risas a los puños).

\- **Oye Dean, y como es que ese tipo, el padre de Patricia no te metió un balazo cuando se enteró** (le preguntó Adam).

\- **Patricia no le dejó jajaja**

\- **¿y su hermana?** (preguntó con malicia Sam)

\- **Ella si que me disparó jajaja**

\- **Aaaaaaaah fue cuando viniste con aquella herida ¿Verdad? Dijiste que había sido fuego cruzado** (dijo Adam abriendo mucho los ojos)

\- **Bueno yo lo consideré fuego cruzado. Nunca, nunca, te líes con gemelas** (le dijo Dean a Sam como si fuera un consejo vital).

\- **Pero ¿Lo hicisteis a la vez, rollo trio? ¿O primero con una y…**

\- **¡ADAM!** (John le riñó serio) **chicos ya está bien. Vuestro hermano tiene un hijo, yo no veo la broma en ninguna parte.**

\- **Lo siento** (Sam bajó la cabeza y se disculpó. Adam cayó en la presencia de John de nuevo y se volvió a enfurruñar).

\- **Cuando esto acabe, y estéis todos a salvo, sé que serás un gran padre** (le dijo a Dean) **como has dicho prácticamente has subido a estos dos** (dijo refiriéndose a Sam y a Adam). **Aunque a veces me cueste reconocer a mis propios hijos sé que son buenos chicos y en parte te puedes adjudicar el mérito, hijo** (Dean sonrió orgulloso). **Si cuando lo supe no te dije nada es porque sinceramente yo aún no supe como asumirlo. Pero es tu hijo y tienes razón debes estar presente en su vida.**

\- **Sí, Dean vas a ser un padre estupendo** (le dijo Sam de corazón)

\- **Gracias Samantha** (dijo Dean feliz).

\- **Ahora que ya nos hemos relajado un poquito, quiero hablar de esas pastillas y de esos sueños premonitorios ¿Samuel?** (John sabía que mejor empezaba con Sam porque Adam era como jugar dinamita).

\- **Papá, de verdad que no pensé que Adam pudiera copiarme en eso, bueno, para ser francos, en nada. Ni siquiera sabía que él también estaba teniendo esos sueños. En todo este tiempo nunca me lo comentó** (dijo Sam superado pro el sentimiento de culpabilidad)

\- **Samuel no estoy hablando de tu hermano ahora. Es de ti de quien quiero saber. Has dicho que empezaron cuando tenías 16 más o menos ¿no? ¿Por qué me entero ahora?**

\- **No sé papá** (dijo hundiéndose de hombro).

\- **No, jovencito, eso si que no. No me vengas con que "no sé, papá"** (dijo molesto John) **.¿Tú también tenías miedo que te pegara un tiro?** (dijo John sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. A Sam le daba rabia que a sus 22 años aún se sintiera intimidado por esa mirada)

\- **No** (dijo casi en un susurro)

\- **¿Qué dijiste, hijo?** (John lo había oído perfectamente pero quería que l chico le pusiera cojones. Como los había tenido para callarse algo así tanto tiempo).

\- **No, señor** (dijo un poco más alto y mirando furtivamente la reacción de su padre)

\- **Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando empezaron las premoniciones?**

\- **Porque sabía que las intentarías usar para la caza** (dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Se sentía como cuando tenía 6 años y se olvidaba de hacer la única tarea que su padre le había pedido que hiciera porque estaban dando sus dibujos favoritos en la tele). **Yo no quería tener más participación en vuestras cazas, sino menos** (Sam pudo ver como su padre apretaba los puños intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control).

\- **¿Y las pastillas?**

\- **Ya te lo dije, solo las usé para la selectividad, necesitaba estar concentrado y con ellas no sueñas, solo duermes.**

\- **¿Y si es así como es que ahora las llevas encima?** (dijo John alzando una ceja)

\- **Porque desde un tiempo a esta parte solo sueño con el demonio que mató a mamá y a Jess.**

\- **Necesito que me cuentes todo absolutamente todo lo que has visto de ese hijo de puta, hijo** (dijo serio. Sam asintió aliviado porque parecía que su padre solo le importaba eso. Estúpidamente se le pasó por la cabeza que su padre iba a matarlo por haber tomado esas pastillas y por haberle ocultado aquello. Pero tenía que ser realista, él ahora tenía 22 años, ya era un hombre) **Necesitaremos cualquier cosa que no sirva de ventaja.**

\- **Sí, señor** (dijo aliviado Sam)

\- **¿Adam?** (Adam ahora odiaba a Sam por pelota y a su padre simplemente por ser él) **¿Cuánto hace que tú tomas esa mierda?** (John sabía que ahora venía cuando Adam volvía a estallar pero aún así quería, necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo y como estaba de enganchado. Adam simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando a su padre) **¿Adam?** **No estoy para pataletas de niño pequeño. Responde** (le dijo manteniéndose sereno, pero Adam no quería hablar con John **) Adam John Milligan Winchester** (dijo lentamente pero sin perder los nervios) **te he hecho una pregunta** (Adam le lanzó una rápida mirada de desprecio para seguir después en su silencio **). Hijo tu hermano y tu ya estáis en suficientes problemas por el asunto de mentirme y de tomar esas pastillas, no hagas tu tumba más profunda**

\- **No me das miedo** (dijo sacando pecho Adam)

\- **Pues deberías, niñito** (y John le echó una de sus famosas miradas. Adam tragó saliva. Pero no fue él único en tragar saliva, Sam al escuchar su padre mencionarlo también lo hizo. Quizás después de todo su padre no creyera que 22 años eran suficientes) .

\- **Te lo preguntaré una sola vez más ¿Des de cuándo? ¿Y cada cuánto tomas esas pastillas?** (dijo John entre dientes. Adam estaba dispuesto a seguir pagándole con la ley del silencio, pero cuando su padre se levantó de la silla para ir hacía él, toda esa bravura se fue por la borda).

\- **Des de hace unos meses, desde que empezaron…sabía que tenía que hacer para dejar de tener esos sueños** _(dijo mirando tímidamente de reojo a Sam)._

\- **Espera ¿él lo sabía?** (le preguntó indignado Dean a Sam)

\- **Compartíamos habitación, Dean. Claro que sabía lo de sus pesadillas, lo que no sabía es que también fueran premonitorias** (Adam se apresuró a defender a Sam).

\- **¿Cuántas tomas?** (volvió a preguntar John)

\- **Un par cada noche** (dijo Adam sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su padre. John cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era más serio de lo que pensaba)

\- **¿y tú?** (miró a Sam)¿Esta última semana cuántas has tomado?.

\- **5** (dijo sin levantar tampoco la mirada)


	7. Chapter 7

Si no hubiera estado diluviando ahí fuera, John hubiera salido a correr para aclarar las ideas ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Sus dos hijos pequeños habían estado tonteando con unas pastillas muy adictivas durante mucho tiempo delante de sus propias narices y él ni se había dado cuenta.

¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo? Adam quizás llevara razón si algo les hubiera pasado probablemente lo había achacado a algo sobrenatural antes que al consumo sin supervisión médica del dimedrol. Uno por miedo de que le pegara un tiro y el otro por miedo de que explotar hasta la extenuación ese don para la caza. El miedo de Adam era ridículo pero en el fondo era el que más le dolía. En cambio el miedo de Sam puede que llevara algo de fundamento. Porque justo hacía unos minutos que se había enterado y ya estaba pensando en como usar esas premoniciones para cazar a aquel demonio. Estaba claro que ninguno de sus dos chicos quería tener esas premoniciones, quizás Adam no, pero Sam era un chico super sano y siempre en contra del consumo de drogas, incluidas las más blandas.

Menudo desastre. Y él que se las prometía tan felices ahora que había encontrado la forma de acabar con el demonio que mató a Mary. John no podía enfrentarse ahora a ese demonio, no estando su familia así de jodida.

Dean tenía la cabeza más en Redland y en ese hijo que acababa de saber de su existencia que en la caza. Había logrado mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de las cazas peligrosas con la excusa de cuidar de Adam, pero sabía que por muy buen cazador que fuera su hijo y muy claras que tuviera las pautas, hasta el mejor de los mejores, podía fallar si su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

Sam enganchado a las pastillas, atormentándose por la muerte de su novia e intentando luchar contra todas sus fuerzas contra un don que dios le había regalado.

Adam con tan solo 16 años enganchado a esas mismas pastillas, temeroso de que su padre fuera capaz de pegarle un tiro solo por tener premoniciones y todo eso mientras pasaba por una delas peores crisis de la adolescencia habidas y por haber.

Y él tan ofuscado por vengar la muerte de Mary y alejar a ese demonio de sus hijos que no se había dado cuenta que él único que se estaba alejando era él mismo. John intentaba hacer memoria y recordar en que momento les empezó a fallar. No fue cuando Sam se fue a la universidad como Dean le había echado en cara, tenía que haber sido antes. Porque Sam había empezado a los 16 años con aquellos sueños y él ya no se percató. ¿Cuándo John Winchester? ¿Cuándo perdiste el control de tu vida de tal manera?

\- **Como he dicho antes de ir tras el demonio que mató a vuestra madre (John dijo después de un largo silencio) resolveremos nuestros problemas. Vamos a recuperar nuestra vida. La vida que siempre debimos** tener (Dean miró con ternura a su padre) **. Vosotros dos dejareis esas mierdas, conozco alguien que os puede ayudar con esos sueños** (dijo John) **cuando haya pasado la tormenta iremos a New Orleans, ella os ayudara. Y ti, mientras tus hermanos y yo vemos a esa persona, irás a ver a tu hijo, pasa el máximo del tiempo con él que puedas** (le dijo a Dean).

\- **Papá** (Dean se daba cuenta que John le estaba diciendo que aprovechara el tiempo que les quedaba porque nadie les aseguraba de que salieran con vida de la lucha final con aquel demonio)

\- **Hijo, tu hijo merece saber lo maravilloso que es su padre** (dijo John conmovido)

\- **Y vosotros dos, cabezas de chorlito, y yo** (dijo John en un tono muy distendido) **vamos a trabajar más en la dinámica padre e hijo y vamos a empezar a confiar más los unos en los otros.**

\- **¿Por qué me suena todo eso a entrenamiento en el monte**? (dijo Sam, negando con la cabeza)

\- **Porque es le mejor sitio, sin distracciones, solo, vosotros, yo y la naturaleza.**

\- **Por no mencionar que el Dimedrol no crece en los árboles** (dijo Dean riéndose)

\- **Serás cabrón, hijo de puta** (lo miró con furia Adam).

\- **Adam al baño** (le dijo apaciblemente John con una tierna sonrisa)

\- **¿Al baño? No tengo ganas de mear** (dijo Adam descolocado)

\- **Oh no, hijo , no vas a mear** (se puso el píe) **vamos al baño a lavarte la boca con jabón**

\- **¿QUÉ?** (dijo mirándolo como si a su padre le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza).

\- **En ningún momento cambié la regla de "blasfemas, escupes jabón" hijo.**

\- **Pero papá, eso es para críos…ni Dean me castiga ya así** (protestó Adam) **.**

\- **Dean no es tu padre, y tu padre si que trata así a los deslenguados, camina hacia el baño hijo, tienes una cita con una pastilla de jabón.**

\- **No es justo aquí todos decís un montón de palabrotas, no veo, porque soy yo solo el que tiene que "escupir jabón"** (Dijo Adam indignado).

\- **Pues se acabó eso** (dijo John muy serio pero sin parecer enfadado). **¿Oíste Sammy?**

\- **¿Qué?** (lo miró indignado) **pero si yo jamás blasfemó. son esos dos (** refiriéndose a Adam y a Dean) **que tienen unos modales atroces.**

\- **¿Modales atroces? Jajajaja** (se reía Dean) **hermano tienes que decirme de donde sacas ese jerga tan fifí. ¡Modales atroces! Jajaja Espera que me lo apunte, quizás me sirva para junior** (Sam le enseñó el dedo del medio a su hermano como respuesta a sus burlas)

\- **Sammy, ya deberías de saber que los gestos como ese también los considero blasfemar. Ves Adam no serás el único tu hermano también te acompañará a tu excursión al cuarto de baño.**

\- **Por favor papá, que ya tengo 22** (protestó Sam, John solo lo miraba tranquilamente sin decir nada). **¡Pero si ni siquiera vivo ya bajo el mismo techo que tú! No puedes estar hablando en serio.**

\- **Marchando** (dijo John apaciblemente y con una sonrisa relajada mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba el cuarto de baño)

\- **No me lo puedo creer ¿En serio?** (John solo alzó una ceja, como hacía cuando quería indicarle que no estaba para bromas) **¿Y si me niego?** (Sam preguntó un poco gallito y Dean sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento, eso iba a ser divertido).

\- **Samuel, sabes perfectamente las consecuencias de desobedecer una orden directa.**

\- **¿Ahora si que has perdido la cabeza del todo papá? Ni loco, voy a dejar que me zurres, tengo 22 años y…**

\- **Y un día tendrás 50 y quizás vivas en otro planeta, pero seguirás siendo mi hijo y esas normas seguirán estando ahí. Así que antes de que tu trasero se meta en más problemas del los que ya está te recomiendo que camines hasta el baño y dejes ya de protestar como un niñito consentido ¿eh?** (dijo John en el mismo odioso tono que usaba cuando él tenía 7 años).

\- **Sam** (le dijo Dean), **yo de ti iría el baño, ambos sabemos que esta es una batalla perdida.**

\- **Al menos dime que esas normas también se le aplicarán a él** (Sam le preguntó a su padre) **.**

\- **Eyyyy que yo ya soy padre, cuando seas tu padre me cuentas** (dijo riéndose)

\- **Si, hijo va por los tres** (le aclaró John mientras cariñosamente lo agarraba por la nuca y lo acompañaba hacía el baño) **¿Adam?** (John lo miró fijamente. Adam sabía que su padre estaba esperando que pasara delante de ellos y entrara en el baño también. Pero no quería. John sabía que sus dos hijos pequeños eran huesos de roer, nunca se les había dado bien obedecer a la primera y se habían hecho unos maestros en el arte de protestar. Así que no le chocó mucho que Adam no se moviera y solo se quedara allí de píe pensando en lo que fuese que se le pasase por la cabeza a ese chico en momentos así) **Hijo, última oportunidad** (Adam sabía perfectamente que aunque su padre hablara calmadamente y no estuviera gritando lo de "última oportunidad" siempre iba precedido de "ve a por la pala". Y su tarsero ya había recibido bastante del amor paterno de John esa mañana. Así que tras dar un gruñido, empezó a caminar hacía el baño. Tanto Dean como John respiraron aliviados porque ambos sabían que de haberse mantenido en sus treces John hubiera cavando dándole una buena paliza y esa no era la mejor manera de empezar a reconstruir su ya de por si jodida relación padre e hijo).

Tras lavar la boca con jabón a Sam y a Adam regresaron al salón. Los chicos estaban tan abochornados que ni se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra. John aprovechó para asentar las bases de lo que iban a ser las próximas semanas. Básicamente era volver a los inicios. Volver a cuando Dean y Sam eran unos niños y su padre empezaba a prepararlos para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharles.

Ni Adam ni Sam eran desconocedores de todas aquellas rutinas de las que estaba hablando su padre y en el fondo sabían que tampoco era para tanto. Sí que seguramente acabarían con todos los músculos adoloridos de tanto trabajar pero en el fondo no estaban tan a disgusto porque añoraban la época en que su padre estaba tanto por ellos. Pero por otra parte estaba la parte de la falta total de intimidad y de autonomía. Si eso iba a resultar difícil para Adam ya ni mencionar para Sam, que llevaba dos años viviendo por su cuenta, alejado de todo aquello y sobre todo alejado de John.

La tormenta parecía que no tenía ganas de marchar, de vez en cuando los chicos echaban una mirada melancólica por la ventana. Seguramente de no haber estado lloviendo a mares hubieran salido de allí cagando leches. Pero el destino había jugado una mala broma a los chicos Winchester. Alguien ahí arriba estaba empeñado que aquellos 4 hicieran las paces y que empezaran a comportarse de nuevo como una familia y lo estaba logrando a base de agua.

John estuvo tentado de hacerle tirar las pastillas que habían estado tomando pero algo le decía que mientras los chicos no supieran controlar la intensidad de esas premoniciones no era buena idea. Sobre todo si habían estado tomándolas durante tanto tiempo, quitarlas de golpe quizás fuera demasiado con lo que lidiar. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que los chicos siguieran tomándolas libremente así que les obligó a entregárselas, y en caso de tener algún sueño premonitorio él mismo valoraría la necesidad de darles o no el dímedrol, al menos los primero días sería lo mejor. Roma no se construyó en un día.

Dean quedó que se quedaría unos días más con ellos y antes de marchar hacia Redland con Patricia y Junior. Después cuando hubieran pasado el tiempo que John creyera necesario a solas, irían a New Orleans a ver la mujer esa que debía de ayudar a Sam y a Adam a controlar esas visiones. Y después John y los chicos se les uniría en Redland. Dean estaba deseando presentarle a su hijo sus tíos y su otro abuelo. Dean iba a acabar con ese demonio por su madre, pro sus hermanos y ahora por su hijo. No iba a dejar que su hijo creciera también huyendo de lo que había casi acabado con su familia al completo. Pero Dean también se hizo una promesa, que lo derrotarían pero que vivirían para contarlo, porque ahora más que nunca, Dean tenía una buena razón para hacer planes de futuro.

\- **Samuel las pastillas** (John alargó la mano para que Sam se las diera **) ya tengo las de tu hermano, ahora quiero las tuyas** (Sam se lo quedó mirando fijamente). **No voy a tirarlas, pero si las necesitáis quiero que me las pidáis a mí. Necesito saber cuanto las necesitáis realmente** (le explicó John. John conocía bien a Sam, sabía que sería más fácil si le daba un motivo que si simplemente se lo ordenaba).

\- **¿Y ya está te las pedimos y nos las das?** (preguntó con reticencias Sam)

\- **Confío en vosotros** (dijo John)

\- **Ja** (dio una risotada de sarcasmo Adam)

\- **Vale, Adam, confío en él, tú ves a por leña** (dijo poniéndose serio)

\- **Él lleva más tiempo ocultándotelo que yo. Y no sé que perra te ha dado con la leña ¡La chimenea está inutilizada!**

\- **Necesito que vayas a por esa leña para no tener la tentación de zurrarte aquí mismo y ahora mismo ¿Te parece buena razón, hijo?** (Adam retorció el hocico pero agarró la hachita y se fue por la leña)

\- **Papá** (empezó Sam pero su padre le interrumpió)

\- **Estoy poniendo mucho de mi parte y lo sabes** (dijo John sabiendo que Sam le iba a pedir paciencia con Adam).

\- **Sammy, hoy yo mismo he estado tentado de darle un buen par de…** (dijo Dean mordiéndose la lengua porque estaba John delante) **. Adam no es tonto, se ha dado cuenta que papá está intentando que está esforzándose y siendo paciente para que esto funcione. Y Adam es Adam. En cuanto se da cuenta que puede tomar ventaja, se aprovecha al máximo, va tirando cada vez más y más de la cuerda hasta que se te hinchan las** (John alzó una ceja) **hasta que se te acaba la paciencia** (Dean cambió el tono del discurso. Dean también se había propuesto hablar mejor, no quería que se le escapara esa perlas delante de Junior). **Que conmigo hacía siempre lo mismo.**

\- **Tiene 16 años** (le volvió a defender Sam)

\- **Pues es un grano en el culo de 16 años.**

\- **Tú también lo fuiste** (le dijo Sam respirando hondo. Dean había sido un hermano sobreprotector con él pero con Adam era algo más que sobreprotección, Dean se había convertido en una segunda figura paterna)

\- **Oh, no hermanito. ¡No así! Jamás me aproveché de la buena fe de papá** (Sam empezó a reírse y Johns e quedó mirando a sus dos hijos mayores con curiosidad).

\- **Yo no era sí** (protestó algo infantil Dean)

\- **No, hijo. Tú a su edad tenías otras cualidades** (dijo John riéndose un poco a costa de Dean) **Jajaja**

\- **Sí, y una de ellas se llama junior Jajaja** (dijo Sam y Dean ya no lo encontró tan gracioso y le dio un collejón a su hermano)

\- **Tenía más de 20 años cuando patricia y yo** (dijo indignado Dean)

\- **Patricia, su hermana y tú querrás decir Jajajaja** (Sam no podía parar de reír. Dean **le dio una nalgada como hacía cuando Sam solo tenía 5 años y él 9, y Sam se negaba a irse a la cama cuando tocaba).**

\- **Papá, Dean me pegó** (se quejó Sam pero riéndose)

\- **¡Chicos!** (John los amonestó pero también riéndose. Era tan refrescante volver a ver a sus hijos llevándose así de bien).

\- **Empezó él** (dijo Sam por los viejos tiempo antes de dejar la guasa).

\- **¿Estás seguro que podrás con esos dos tú solo**? (le preguntó Dean a su padre mientras seguían Sam y él chinchándose)

\- **Estaremos bien, hijo** (le aseguró John. Dean miró a su hermano buscando la confirmación. Sam le sonrió)

\- **Sí, vigilaré que Adam no asfixia a papá con la almohada mientras duerme** (dijo bromeando Sam).

\- **Yo me preocuparía más que no fuera vuestro anciano padre quien os asfixiara a los dos** (John le dijo intentando sonar aterrador).

\- **Tengo el sueño ligero, papá** (Sam le aseguró).

\- **Sobre todo ahora que las drogas las tiene papá Jajaja** (pero aquella broma no le hizo mucha gracia ni a Sam ni a John)

\- **Dean, aprovechando que dejó al fin de llover, podrías bajar al pueblo a comprar provisiones para unas semanas**

\- **¿Tanto?** (Sam lo miró con horror)

\- **Solo por si acaso. Samuel es la primera vez que intento desintoxicar a dos de mis hijo, disculpa hijo que no sepa como va ir o cuanto nos va a** llevar (dijo John un poco molesto y aquel comentario tan caustico cerró el pico de golpe a Sam).

\- **Ningún problema, intentaré hacerme con una tele porque sino estos dos**

\- **Nada de tele, Dean.**

\- **¿Sin tele? ¿y con estos dos subiéndose por las paredes? En ese caso mejor dame el revolver lo guardaré yo…fijo que acabas disparándole a alguno**

\- **Dean no voy a dispararle a ninguno de mis hijos, sino lo hice contigo créeme que no lo haré con ellos** (John bromeaba pero también estaba dejando claro que no le hacía gracia ya tanta bromita).

\- **Como quieras, pero te vas a arrepentir, quizás a éste lo puedas tener calmado, pero Adam…**

\- **Dean, ves a comprar, anda** (John le echó una mirada de esas que erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo. Dean sabía cuando debía dejar las bromas con John y justo era en ese punto. Así que se despidió con la mano y fue hacía su coche para comprar comida y cosas suficientes para aquellos 3 para un par de semanas)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean se quedó un par de días pero finalmente tuvo que dejar a su padre y a sus hermanos que se las apañaran solos. Se sentía en parte culpable por dejarlos allí pero no dejaba de pensar que quizás esa fuera la última vez que pudiera ver a su hijo. Quizás ninguno de ellos sobreviviera al demonio que mató a su madre. Puede que tuvieran el revolver y las balas, pero eso no significaba que automáticamente fueran a matar a aquel demonio de ojos amarillos.

A John le hubiera encantado que Dean se quedara, pero debía ponerse en los zapatos del muchacho. Debía dejar que se fuera y pasara más tiempo con su propio hijo. Dean ya había dado demasiado a esa familia, había hecho demasiadas veces la tarea de John y siempre sin quejarse. Aunque era cierto esos 2 últimos años había sido todo un caos. Y principalmente por culpa de él, y como siempre Dean simplemente había estado allí para todos. John sabía que para Sam Dean era como un pilar esencial en su relación con la familia. Aunque Adam ahora estuviera muy dolido por el semi abandono del último año, era distinto. Adam siempre quiso ser más cercano a su padre, todo lo contrario que Sam. Que a medida que pasaban los años más y más alejado estaba de su padre y menos interés tenía por pasar tiempo con él.

Aunque Sam ya no era un adolescente, tenía 22 años y la muerte de su novia había supuesto un giro de 180 grados de la manera de ver el mundo. Sam seguía siendo Sam. Seguía mirando más allá de la pura fachada, seguía buscando el lado lógico y humano de todo. Dean, Adam y John eran hombres de acción Sam era un hombre de reflexión. ¡Por Dios, si lo era ya con 3 años no lo iba a ser ahora con 22! Ahí estaba intentado hacerle la vida más fácil a Adam en vez de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios. Su actitud des de un principio había sido la de "estamos aquí para ayudar a Adam" olvidando que Adam no era el único con esa premoniciones tan sórdidas y que había recurrido a los fármacos para eliminarlas en vez de intentar entender porque tenían esas visiones.

Ya llevaban dos días los tres solos cuando John se dio cuenta que todo aquello estaba yendo demasiado bien. Demasiada calma para tratarse de dos Winchester encerrados en una pequeña cabaña sin ningún tipo de distracción a parte del ejercicio físico y de libros sobre seres sobrenaturales y mitológicos. Sabía que en cualquier momento la falsa harmonía se vendría abajo y entonces se desataría el apocalipsis. No en plan bíblico, más bien un apocalipsis de estar por casa, pero si había aprendido algo en esos años es que sus hijos cuando creían tener la razón podían llegar a ser muy… ¿intransigentes?

\- **Papá, una pastilla** (dijo Adam alargando la mano mientras miraba a su padre de forma casual. John se lo quedó mirando muy serio intentando decidir que hacer **). Dijiste que si las necesitábamos que te las pidiéramos, pues necesito esa pastilla.**

\- **Hijo, ni siquiera has probado a dormir a ver si tenías alguna premonición,**

\- **No necesito probar las armas disparándome a la pierna, para saber que si apretó el gatillo me haré mucha pupita** (le dijo Adam a John como si éste fuera medio tontito).

\- **Cuidado hijo, puede que te vayas a la cama con esa pastilla pero también con un trasero muy adolorido** (dijo John sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con dureza).

\- **Necesito la pastilla papá** (esta vez no fue una orden Adam optó por mostrar una actitud más dócil). **Necesito dormir de una sentada.**

\- **Hacemos una cosa. Tú y Sammy me hacéis 100 y 100** (refiriéndose a la rutina de 100 sentadillas y 100 abdominales que John solía mandarlos cuando se ponían algo impertinentes. Sam que estaba ojeando unos papeles levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre con asombro).

\- **Ni que te hiciera 1000 x 1000, iba a cambiar que cuando cierre los ojos vea al hijo de puta ese haciendo todo tipo de monstruosidades** (dijo con rabia Adam)

\- **No sé... pareces muy seguro. Quizás debieras probar a hacerlas** (Sam se puso blanco porque recordaba perfectamente cuando Dean le había dado una respuesta muy similar a su padre y acabó teniendo que hacer esas 1000x1000. Le llevó todo el día y después estuvo 3 días que a penas podía moverse, fue la última vez que Dean le contestó así a su padre).

\- **Adam** (intervino Sam viendo que se avecinaba una tormenta **), 100 y 100 después lo probamos y si nos despertamos con alguna de esos sueños, papá nos dará la pastilla ¿verdad?** (John asintió con la cabeza **) por probar no se pierde nada, además por lo que ha dicho Dean…seguro que yo acabo la serie antes que tú** (Sam sabía que Adam era muy competitivo así que intentó provocarlo un poco para que dejara la discusión con su padre).

\- **Sé muy bien y tú también lo sabes que el cansancio no hará que dejemos de tener esos sueños** (Adam dirigió su frustración hacía su hermano en vez de su padre).

\- **Y yo sé que sigo siendo mucho más fuerte que tú** (dijo Sam con una sonrisa burlona más típica de Dean que de él mismo).

\- **Eso no te lo crees ni harto de vino, empollón** (y Adam se fue hacía el rinconcito donde esos días atrás habían estado haciendo sus ejercicios. Con ese empollón John respiró aliviado. Esta vez tampoco sería. Se había librado del huracán Adam por los pelos) **Si quieres te doy 10 de ventaja** (dijo Adam muy gallito)

\- **Oh, no, hermanito** , (se levantó de su silla) **créeme vas a necesitar esas 10 Jajaja** (y como cuando vivían juntos Adam y Sam se pusieron hombro con hombro y empezaron a hacer sentadillas como locos).

Como bien había pronosticado Adam el acabar exhaustos y caer redondos en la cama no significó no tener pesadillas. En este caso una especie de granja de chicos que eran alimentados con sangre de demonio. Adam se despertó sobre la una de la madrugada todo sudoroso y con palpitaciones. Cuando se incorporó, su padre estaba allí, sentado guardando su sueño. John le puso una compresa fría en la cabeza y le alargó un vaso de agua con esa misma pastilla que horas antes le había exigido. John se quedó a su lado acariciándole el pelo hasta que cayó de nuevo dormido. Mientras veía como Adam dormía, esta vez tranquilamente, se percató que Sam también parecía dormir apaciblemente. Ya hacía 5 días desde que les quitara las pastillas a los chicos, y a diferencia de Adam que había estado reclamándole SUS pastillas cada noche de forma muy insistente, Sam en cambio nada. ¿Cómo podía ser que se pudiera pasar de tomar 5 pastillas a la semana a no tomar ninguna sin ningún tipo de problema? ¿Podría ser que en esos días solo Adam hubiera tenido sueños relacionados con el demonio de ojos amarillos? John miró a Sam, dormía profundamente, según Dean, desde la muerte de su novia Sam pasaba de apenas dormir a casi entrar en coma. Eso encajaba perfectamente con el consumo de aquellas pastillas. Y ahora Sam dormía profundamente, ni se había desvelado cuando Adam tuvo aquella pesadilla.

John se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus chicos y se fue hacía el cuarto de baño y empezó a buscar a conciencia, después hizo lo mismo con la cocina, el salón e incluso su propia furgoneta. Nada de nada. Entonces recordó cuando Dean y Sam eran pequeños y su padre solo les dejaba cargar con un juguete. Sam que siempre fue más listo que Dean pronto encontró la forma de cargar con dos o tres sin que su padre se diera cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde.

John fue hacía la mesa del salón y empezó a examinar uno por uno los libros con los que había estado enfrascado Sam. Nada. Entonces recordó que cuando había ido a la furgoneta había visto un viejo diccionario latín-inglés inglés-latín en el maletero. Volvió a salir de la casa y con paso veloz y firme fue hasta su furgoneta y abrió el maletero. ¡BINGO! Un par cajetillas de pastillas. John rechinó los dientes. Se lo hubiera esperado de Adam pero de Sam, no solo le había sorprendido sino que también lo había cabreado mucho. Ahí estaba el Sam de siempre el Sam de los secretos, el Sam incapaz de confiar en él, porque por supuesto solo Sam sabe lo que es bueno.

John agarró el libro pero antes de cerrar el maletero también agarró algo que hacía mucho que no agarraba la vieja pala de cuero. John se paró unos segundos, mirando aquella pieza pensando que estaba demasiado viejo para esas mierdas. ¡22 años! Se suponía que ahora su relación con su hijo debía ser más madura, de hombre a hombre, y en vez de eso estaba allí sujetando aquella maldita pala que tan malos recuerdos le evocaban. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que la había usado con sus chicos. Y recordaba perfectamente la última vez que la usó, el día en que encontró la aceptación de Harvard. Estaba dolido por que Sam había actuado a sus espaldas una vez más, estaba dolido porque lo había desobedecido, estaba dolido porque eso implicaba que Sam los iba a dejar y estaba dolido por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Ningún buen recuerdo puede evocar una cosa así pero precisamente fue con aquello que John castigó por última vez a Sam. Y lo hizo por motivos que ahora no estaba tan seguro que fueran los correctos. Si que el chico había desobedecido y se lo había ocultado pero cuando John castigó a Sam no era por eso, era por el miedo de que Sam les abandonara. Cosa que finalmente un par de días después acabó sucediendo. Antes de entrar de nuevo en la cabaña debía asegurarse que lo hacía por los motivos correctos. John sabía que no podía zurrarlo por sentirse traicionado nuevamente sino que Sam merecía ese castigo porque había estado actuando a sus espaldas pero esta vez no para lograr una beca completa en la universidad sino para seguir abusando de aquella mierda de pastillas.

John caminó hacia la cabaña pero esta vez con otra intención diferente a la de matar a su hijo. Esperaría hasta la mañana, dejaría que tanto Adam como Sam durmieran las horas que tenían que dormir. Y cuando se despertaran con el nuevo día, Sam y él tendrían mucho de que hablar.

Mientras tanto Dean vivía otro tipo de experiencia bien distinta con junior. Junior parecía idolatrar todo lo que hacía o decía Dean. Para la mentalidad de un niño de 4 años no se podía tener un padre más guay que Dean. A Dean se le caía la baba con su pequeño mini-Dean. No era solo que llevara su nombre y sus genes, es que Junior era su viva imagen y era alegre y fácil trato como lo era él a su edad. Además Dean debía de reconocer que Patricia había hecho un gran trabajo educándolo. El chico era todo lo espontaneo y energético que se podía esperar de un niño de 4 años, pero también sabía que cuando su madre decía ya es suficiente, se tenía que obedecer. Además estaban todas esas cosas que las madres les dan tanta importancia, como pedir por favor, dar las gracias, pedir permiso, lavarse las manos antes de comer y los dientes al acabar, recoger los juguetes una vez se había acabado de jugar…Dean le sorprendía gratamente porque la mayoría de críos de la edad de junior eran unos auténticos dictadores consentidos. Pero su chico no. Su chico si pecaba de algo era de ser incansable.

Patricia como hija de un cazador sabía perfectamente lo que podía esperar o no de Dean. Y viendo lo feliz que era Junior cuando Dean se pasaba por allí ya estaba contenta.

\- **Mami, mami, papi me va llevar a la piscina**

\- **¿En serio?** (Patricia arqueó una ceja y miró fijamente a Dean).

\- **Sí bueno…si a ti no te importa** (Dean se dio cuenta entonces que debió hablarlo antes con Patricia).

\- **Junior no sabe nadar, asegúrate que no se quita la burbuja** (dijo patricia después de unos segundos).

\- **Sí, eso me dijo anoche. Por eso pensaba en llevarlo a la piscina y enseñarle lo básico.**

\- **Le da miedo el agua** (dijo Patricia de forma calmada para que Junior no se sintiera avergonzado pero lo dijo de una forma que a Dean le quedó claro que era algo importante)

\- **Ya no, si papi me lleva no** (dijo a la defensiva junior)

\- **Perfecto, cielo** (le dijo Patricia acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza).

\- **Claro que no, mi chico no le teme a nada** (dijo Dean chocando los cinco con junior).

\- **Dean tienes un minuto** (le dijo Patricia saliendo de la cocina donde junior aún estaba desayunando. Dean la siguió hasta el tendedero donde Patricia empezó a tender la ropa que recién había sacado de la lavadora. Dean empezó a alargarle las sábanas). **Cuando digo que tiene miedo es que tiene pánico. Junior no se baña, solo se ducha. No soporta ni mojarse las rodillas. Sé que le hace ilusión hacer cosas contigo, pero no sé si lo de la piscina sea lo mejor.**

\- **Fue idea de él** (dijo a al defensiva Dean)

\- **Él tiene 4 años. Ahora le parece todo super emocionante pero te aseguro que cuando lleguéis a la piscina va a ser harina de otro costal** (dijo Patricia respirando hondo).

\- **Puede. Si eso ocurre, le diré que no pasa nada y me lo llevaré a darle a la pelota a un parque. Hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer** (dijo Dean que mentalmente tenía una lista muy larga de cosas que quería hacer con junior)

\- **Vale, pero nada de presionarlo, Dean. Junior no reacciona muy bien bajo presión solo. Tiene 4 años.**

\- **Puedo lidiar con una pataleta, patricia. Prácticamente he criado a mis dos hermanos pequeños.**

\- **¿Sabes cual es la mejor forma de lidiar con una pataleta?** (Dean la miró con curiosidad) **Evitándola.**

\- **De acuerdo** (dijo rindiéndose) **iré a decirle que dejamos lo de la piscina y que**

\- **Ahora no, Dean. Ahora va a querer ir si o si. Solo te digo que si cuando llegáis se asusta y empieza a llorar y a llamar a su mami, no te asustes, cálmalo, asegúrale que no pasa nada y llévalo al parque como has dicho** (dijo patricia intentando mantenerse calmada. Aunque sabía que Dean era un buen tipo Junior era su bebé y no era sencillo confiar a su bebé a otra persona).

\- **Ok**. (dijo Dean que no entendía porque Patricia parecía tan preocupada, todos los niños pequeños tienen miedo a algo, no es como si él esperara que su hijo fuera BATMAN o algo así).

\- **¿Sabes algo de tus hermanos?** (dijo Patricia cambiando de tema)

\- **Siguen vivos** (dijo Dean riendo). **¿Tu padre ha averiguado algo más de esas visiones?**

\- **No, después de que se asegure que esos dos ya no son físicamente dependientes a esas pastillas irán a New Orleans para hablar con una conocida suya que quizás pueda ayudarles.**

\- **¿New Orleans? No será con mama Shaw que quiere hablar, verdad**? (dijo Patricia poniendo cara de desaprobación)

\- **No lo sé. No me dijo el nombre ¿Porque? ¿Esa mama Shaw puede ayudarles?**

\- **Seguramente, pero también es un mal bicho. Si es ella yo me andaría con cuidado** (Patricia era tan normal que Dean a veces olvidaba que era hija de un cazador y sabía tanto o más que él de lo sobrenatural).

\- **Esta noche cuando hable con mi padre se lo preguntaré.**

\- **Sobre esta noche…te importaría quedarte con Junior a solas** (Dean la miró extrañado) **sino, no hay problema puedo llamar a mi hermana y ver si…**

\- **No, no, claro que me quedaré con él. Estoy aquí por eso. Solo es que me extrañaba que agarraras un trabajo.**

\- **No es un trabajo, ya te dije que no estoy en el negocio familiar. Es una cita** (dijo sonriente Patricia), **es muy pronto para meterlo en casa y bueno. Me gustaría…bueno ya sabes** (dijo Patricia poniéndose roja)

\- **Jajaja** (empezó a reírse Dean) **vaya que alguien se lo va a pasar bien esta noche, chico afortunado.**

\- **Sí** (dijo sacando pecho Patricia)

\- **Ningún problema pasadlo bien, nosotros estaremos geniales** (dijo Dean)

\- **Estaré aquí antes que Junior se despierte, pero si se despertará por la noche déjale la luz del pasillo encendida lo tranquiliza. Y no dejes que vaya descalzo, que este año ya ha faltado tres veces a la escuela por los dichosos resfriados.**

\- **Sí, señora** (dijo haciéndole un saludo militar. Patricia resopló y negó con la cabeza)

\- **Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** (Junior gritó desde la cocina)

\- **Tu hijo** (le dijo Patricia y Dean sonrió le encantaba eso de "tu hijo")


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Sam se despertó, miró hacía la derecha, Adam dormía aún, pero la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Desde que llegarán a esa cabaña no habían dormido nunca hasta tan tarde. Samuel se desperezó en silencio, sonrió al ver como Adam dormía a pierna suelta, con mucho sigilo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si con cuidado.

Sam hizo un vistazo rápido, había pruebas de que su padre ya se había levantado y había desayunado, pero no estaba en el salón, así que salió al porche para ver si se había llevado la furgoneta o simplemente había salido a correr. John estaba sentado en el porche leyendo una vieja novela del oeste. Seguro que la había encontrado en algún cajón perdida en el olvido en aquella vieja cabaña.

\- **El asesino es el mayordomo** (dijo Sam sonriente tras comprobar el titulo del gran "incunable" que estaba leyendo su padre).

\- **Seguramente** (dijo John y dejó el libro sobre el alfeizar de la ventana) **¿Ya te levantaste? ¿Adam?** (preguntó John)

\- **Aún duerme ¿Lo despierto?**

\- **No, déjalo, el pobre pasó mala noche** (dijo John dando una larga inspiración y levantándose al fin)

\- **¿Si?** (dijo extrañado)

\- **Si** (dijo apretando los puños. En ese momento Sam se dio cuenta que esa mañana su padre estaba de muy mal humor).

\- **¿Va todo bien, papá?** (preguntó Sam aunque era evidente que no iba todo bien).

\- **No, hijo, no va todo bien** (John le clavó una mirada espeluznante. A John le hervía la sangre al ver la cara de bobalicón con que le miraba su hijo. Como si jamás hubiera roto un plato) **.**

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a contar o vas a seguir ahí mirándome como una fiera furiosa? Es evidente que estás molesto conmigo ¿no?** (Sam decidió ponerse a al defensiva como había hecho durante toda su adolescencia).

\- **Mira mocoso, no es el mejor momento para ponerse gallito** (dijo señalándolo con rabia con el dedo índice. Sam dio una especie de risotada sarcástica. Poco le había durado a su padre el rollito de unamos fuerzas y hagamos las paces. Aquella risotada fue la gota que colmó el vaso para John. Llevaba horas controlándose para no levantar a su hijo a fuerza de correazos. No solo había enserado a que durmieran un poco sino que incluso le había dejado dormir hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera más. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y en todo ese tiempo solo había estado repasando mentalmente una y otra vez como iba a encarar la situación con Samuel. John no pudo más ni quería esperar más. Se sacó las pastillas que le había encontrado del bolsillo y sacó uno de los cartoncitos con pastillas de la caja y se lo lanzó a Sam. Sam las agarró al vuelo y en cuanto vio lo que era palideció). **Me lo podía esperar de tu hermano, al fin y al cabo es solo un niño aún, pero de ti…aunque supongo que yo fui el único idiota que se creyó aquí que empezábamos de nuevo con la hoja en blanco.**

\- **Papá yo…** (Sam empezó a hablar buscando algo que lo disculpara o al menos que calmara un poco a su padre)

\- **¡Tu mierdas, Samuel!** (alzó la voz John furioso) **No se trata del hecho que no confiaras en mi, o de que me mintieras. ¡Mierda Sam! Esto no es un juego, no eres idiota, estamos hablando de drogas, con receta o sin ella ¡Drogas! No tenemos ni idea del daño que te habrán estado haciendo esas pastillas. ¿Quizás el hígado? ¿Quizás el estómago? ¿Quizás los riñones? ¡No sé hijo, no lo sé! Porque no soy médico y tú, por muy listo que te creas, tampoco lo eres. Así que no sabes el daño que te has estado causando con esas pastillas** (Sam miraba a su padre asustado, como cuando era pequeño y llegaba un día antes a casa y ni él ni Dean habían hecho ni una de las tareas que les había dejado mandadas).

\- **Papá, llevo años tomándolas, me he hecho revisiones, y todo está bien** (dijo Sam intentando razonar con su padre. John se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de reconocer su hijo ¿Se habría dado cuenda Sam? Aquello ya era demasiado para John no solo por que le hablara como si estuviera loco sino porque ahora sabía que aquello era otra sarta de mentiras. No solo acababa de reconocerle que llevaba años tomándolas, no había sido algo puntual por lo de Jess, como había dejado entender. sino que además sabía perfectamente que ninguno de sus hijos visitaba a un médico a menos que le fuera la vida en ello. No era un secreto que la tirria que sentía todos los Winchester por los médicos y hospitales).

\- **Mira niñito, si crees que me voy a quedar aquí parado de brazos cruzados mientras sigues mintiéndome a la cara y jodiendo con tu salud es que no me conoces para nada** (dijo John agarrándolo fuerte del antebrazo y acercándoselo tanto que Sam podía notar el calor del aliento de su padre).

\- **Venga papá, cálmate, estás muy alterado** (dijo Sam intentando que su padre no se diera cuenta de su miedo. Pero en esos momentos a John le importaba tres carajos si Sam estaba asustado o no. Y si lo estaba hacía bien en estarlo).

\- **Plass ¿Qué me calme? Plass Plass Plass ¿Qué me calme? Plass Plass** (sin darse cuenta John empezó a nalguear a su hijo de 22 años. John ni se estaba dando cuenta que había empezado a zurrar a un hombre, pero es que Sam seguía en estado de shock porque eso era lo último que se hubiera esperado. Un puñetazo tal vez, pero… ¿ser nalgueado por su padre a su edad? Eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza) **Mira mocoso, no me digas que me calme porque no tengo razones para estar calmado. No mientras sigas ocultándome cosas tan importantes como tu salud o mejor dicho como te estás jodiendo la salud por no tener los cojones de admitir que tienes un problema y que necesitas ayuda PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS**

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAU Papá ya! ¡Para papá! ¡Esto es absurdo, para! ESTÁS SIENDO RÍDICULO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY** (John se detuvo en el acto y miró incrédulo a su hijo. Sam también lo miró estupefacto. Realmente aunque pensaba que su padre se había trastocado por completo jamás de los jamases se le habría pasado por la cabeza llamarle ridículo a su padre. Pero es que todo eso le había pillado por sorpresa)

\- **Papá, no quise decir eso** (dijo Sam levantando las manos como si John le estuviera apuntando con un arma) **yo solo, verás, papá, yo, bueno…yo** (John seguía mirando a su hijo con escepticismo) **Papá no puedes tratarme como a un crío ¡Soy un hombre adulto!** (dijo tajante Sam a lo que John solo alzó una ceja y lo miró con recelo).

\- **Los hombres adultos, los hombres de verdad afrontan sus problemas no se esconden tras el alcohol o las drogas** (dijo John, Sam bajó la cabeza, porque le había oído cientos de veces decir eso y siempre se había sentido orgulloso que su padre tuviera tan claro lo que era correcto y lo que no. Sam había visto a muchos hombres medio alcoholizados que dejaban a parte sus obligaciones y sus familias por preferir la anestesiar los problemas con el alcohol a enfrentarse y echarles huevos a la vida).

\- **No me escondo** (dijo casi en un susurro)

\- **¿NO?** (dijo indignado John enseñándole de nuevo las pastillas que había encontrado)

\- **Papá, tú no sabes que es esto** (dijo Sam con lágrimas en los ojos, pero John no iba a caer en el viejo truco de los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado)

\- **Tienes razón no lo sé, pero si que sé que es tener problemas, problemas tan gordos que te superan, sé que es tener miedo a quedarse dormido, sé que es que la culpa te reconcoma…** (John se refería a lo duros que fueron los primeros dos años tras la muerte de Mary). **Y jamás recurrí a la salida fácil. Yo no os he educado para que seáis unos flojos, unos cobardes, mis hijos no sé rinden con la primera vicisitud que se les cruza, no cierran los ojos y esperan que lo malo pase** (Sam casi se muere al oír eso último. Porque eso precisamente era lo que había hecho semanas antes de que Jess muriera).

\- **Siento ser una constante decepción** (dijo con rabia, Sam estaba herido porque John había dado en la herida más sangrante de su hijo), **pero deberías de estar ya acostumbrado, "papá"** ( y Sam con un movimiento brusco se zafó del agarre de su padre y empezó a caminar hacía el bosque no sabía hacia donde solo quería alejarse de allí)

\- **¡MIRA NIÑATO, TE GUSTE O NO, SOY TU PADRE! No me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca. No te consiento que me des la espalda y te largues** (dijo John aún más enfadado si eso era posible y volvió a agarrarlo por el brazo y volvió a traerlo hacía él). **Ahora mismo vas a entrar en casa, vas a ir hasta mi habitación y me vas a traer la pala que hay sobre mi cama y me la vas a dar y vas a empezar a comportarte como un hombre y vas a hacerte responsable de tus actos.**

\- **¡QUE TE JODAN!** (Sam le gritó en la cara, John parpadeó un par de veces pero no se dejó amedrentar. Eso solo era una pataleta. Una pataleta de un tío más alto que él, pero una pataleta al fin y al cabo **) ¡Soy responsable de mis actos! Me muelas a palos o no, soy responsable de mis actos, solo yo. No tú, papá. No Dean, y por supuesto nadie de está familia disfuncional. Sé que para alguien tan rejodidamente controlador y dominante como tú puede costar de entender pero YO no soy TÚ. Elegí tomar esas pastillas para poder ser normal, para poder llevar una vida normal alejada de pesadillas y sombras que acechan en la oscuridad. ¡Y te guste o no es lo que hay!** (Sam trató de nuevo de zafarse de su padre pero John no se movió ni un milímetro).

\- **A parte de irrespetuoso y cobarde, eres también un hipócrita, realmente me lucí educándote** (dijo John con una serenidad perturbadora). **Hace unos días estabas dispuesto a quedarte aquí y a hacer todo aquello que llevas años gritando a los 4 vientos que odias con tal de ayudar a Adam a dejar esas pastillas. Porque esas pastillas son malas. ¿Pero por lo visto solo son malas para Adam, no, hijo?** (Sam se quedó con la boca abierta no esperaba que su padre usara la lógica para desarmarlo) **¡Contesta! ¿Son malas o no son malas?** (John ordenó con aquel tono de marine de los estados unidos)

\- **Son malas** (dijo Sam en un susurró y sin poder mirar a su padre).

\- **Claro que son malas y por eso mismo lo ocultaste. Y aclárame esto hijo porque ando algo confuso ¿Ocultar que te estás haciendo algo que solo te causa perjuicios está mal o está bien, di hijo?** (John preguntó de nuevo con toda la malicia del que sabe que está acorralando a su presa. Sam no contestó así que John decidió dar una vuelta más a la tuerca) **Quizás tu estúpido padre no haya ido a la universidad pero seguro que si me lo explicas lo puedo llegar a entender. ¿Dime Sam como la misma cosa está mal para uno y bien para el otro?** (refiriéndose a la distinción que había hecho sam con él mismo y con su hermano Adam) **¿Cómo mentir, ocultar, negar y tratar de salir corriendo cuando le ponen las cartas sobre la mesa puede ser un ejemplo de madurez y de hacerse responsable de los propios actos?** (Sam sabía que se había ahorcado con su propia cuerda pero era tan orgulloso como su padre y no iba a reconocerlo). **Samuel** (dijo muy serio John)

\- **No puedes pegarme papá, no soy un crio** (dijo Sam pero esta vez dejando a un lado su enfado). **Que me pegues no va a significar ningún cambio. No va a hacer que lo que hice esté bien** (John sabía que a su hijo le había costado un mundo reconocer eso en voz alta y ante él).

\- **No, no va a cambiar el pasado. Nada puede cambiar lo que ya hemos hecho. Pero quizás si que cambie el futuro** (dijo John también más relajado).

\- **Papá ¿En serio crees que la amenaza de una zurra va a hacer que deje de necesitar esas pastillas?** (dijo negando con la cabeza pero aún así Sam siguió manteniendo el tono conciliador) **. Porque el dolor físico no es nada comparado con lo que realmente me está jodiendo por dentro.**

\- **Sé perfectamente que puedes soportar el dolor.** **No se trata de eso, Sammy** (Sam lo miró incrédulo). **No, hijo. Se trata de la vergüenza…de que todo crimen tiene su castigo, de que no estás solo. De que soy tu padre y si me das tu palabra que vas a hacer algo y después no lo haces, no solo estás faltando a tu palabra estás faltando a la confianza que depositamos los unos en los otros. Se trata que cuando se refiere a tu salud o tu bienestar físico o mental me importa tres mierdas la distancia, la edad o lo maduro que seas…no transigiré. No consiento que nadie, ni siquiera tu mismo, lastime a mi chico.**

\- **Excepto tu ¿no?** (dijo Sam con ironía y mirando a su padre con suspicacia).

\- **Bueno ya que tengo la fama… (** dijo forzando una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero no le salió muy bien que digamos).

\- **Esto es una puta locura** (dijo Sam apretando los puños y negando de nuevo con la cabeza. John supo que Sam finalmente se había rendido).

\- **Puede, pero nuestra vida lo es. Ahora ya sabes lo que toca, acabemos con esto antes que tu hermano se despierte** (dijo John respirando aliviado).

\- **Pffff** (Sam resopló y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña)

\- **Samuel** (dijo John al ver que el chico había decidido aceptar su castigo y retomaba el camino hacia la cabaña) **cuando pases por el baño, tráete la pastilla de jabón, hablaba en serio cuando dije que os lavaría la boca si seguías con ese vocabulario tan deplorable "blasfemas, escupes jabón! hijo** (repitió como había hecho cientos de veces en el pasado).

\- **Papá ¿En serio?** (dijo Sam ofendido pero a John solo le hizo falta ponerse las manos en al cintura y alzar una ceja para que Sam supiera como de en serio estaba hablando su padre)


End file.
